


Asking For Advice

by phoenixgirl26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Hermione Granger Bashing, Mad-eye Moody Bashing, some strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 36,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixgirl26/pseuds/phoenixgirl26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry needs advice, then he blackmails Albus Dumbledore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

After telling the Dursley’s that the mass murderer, Sirius Black was in fact his godfather who would be in constant contact with his godson to make sure he was safe and happy, Harry Potter was left alone, completely, even ignored. Harry didn’t really care even if it was a bit lonely. So he figured he would use this time to do a lot of thinking, especially about people that were involved in his life.

During his second and third year at Hogwarts, Harry had started to loose respect for many people in the magical world. First was Albus Dumbledore, in fact Harry had begun to hate the old wizard. Apart from leaving Harry with muggles in the first place, denying Harry any knowledge of his magical heritage, he never once checked up on how he was treated. The old man believed family would be best yet Harry had no idea why it was his decision when he wasn’t family.

Harry knew that the way the Dursley’s treated him could be called child abuse, but it seemed the headmaster of Hogwarts did not care. The other reason and main reason Harry hated Albus Dumbledore was because of Severus Snape, potions master and bastard in every way. Harry could not believe the headmaster would allow Snape to act the way he did, not just towards Harry but all students who were not in Slytherin. But also Snape was just down right mean and cruel, and he was allowed to get away with making up reasons for taking points and putting students in detention, which Harry got more than any other student. 

Next was Hermione Granger, she might have helped Harry rescue Sirius but her arrogant attitude in regards to her brains and her belief that the adults in Harry’s life knew what they were doing, grated on Harry, so much so he wanted to point his wand at her and cast the petrifying charm on her and leave it on her permanently. She had said to Harry not long after Sirius escaped that Sirius would not make a good parental figure for Harry. He bit his tongue but gave her a look which made her flinch as she moved a few steps back, since then she has never spoke ill of Sirius again.

Another person Harry lost respect for was Minerva McGonagall. She was a fairer teacher but as deputy head she never once took any students complaints about Snape seriously or do anything about it, she just let him do whatever he wanted. Another reason Harry had lost his respect for her was he found out that she had been with Dumbledore when they left Harry at the Dursley’s. 

But the main thing that made Harry furious was the fact that they left him on a doorstep on a cold night. It did not matter they placed warming charms around him, or so he had been told. Harry thought of other dangers, like dogs who could have bitten him or even some muggle who might have taken him for some sick reason, Harry tried not to think about what those reason might be. He could not understand how adults, supposedly smart and powerful witches and wizards could do that to a baby.

Now Harry was sitting in his room with only Hedwig as company while he decided what to do about a few things. He knew it was time to dissolve his friendship with Hermione. Ron and Harry only stayed friends with her at the start since she did lie to the teachers to get them out of trouble. But even Ron was getting annoyed with her. 

The trouble is Harry knew Ron had started to have feelings for her that was why he decided not to say anything to Ron. When he returned to Hogwarts he planned to lay it out for Hermione, he didn’t like her and didn’t want her as his friend and wanted her to stay right away from him. He knew that talk may take place at the Burrow, depending on if she was there, Harry didn’t know if she had been invited, but she probably was. 

If Ron decided to see if Hermione would take notice of him and stay her friend then Harry would understand, even if he would dissolve that friendship as well. Harry felt he would not be able to trust Ron if he stayed friends with Hermione. That was the main reason Harry had not said anything to make Hermione or Ron suspicious, apart from that one look, but Ron understood that. Ron would not like anyone saying something like that about his parents, Harry did not want the same thing even though Sirius was his godfather not father. To Harry they were family, end of discussion.

Harry knew Hermione wasn’t liked by most of the students at Hogwarts, some put up with her because she had been friends with him and Ron. Harry had caught Ginny a few times pointing her wand at Hermione’s back, even if she never did anything, all Harry did was smile, he never said a word. Most of the girls in Gryffindor did not like Hermione, but Harry found out that every girl in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff didn’t like her either, most boys felt the same way. Neville spoke to Hermione, but Harry had a feeling it was because Neville didn’t have many close friends. With Harry and Ron usually together, Seamus and Dean were close, Neville was the odd one out. But Harry had come to really like Neville and was determined to spend more time with him, especially since he won’t have Hermione nagging him all the time.

Harry never told anyone, not even Hermione and Ron that he downplayed his smarts. That came from the Dursley’s who always punished Harry if he got a better report card than Dudley. Harry would do his homework where Hermione would see, but every night he would sit behind his curtains on his bed and add all the extra’s he needed to. All his parchments were charmed so he could rearrange or remove words whenever he needed it. Harry wondered how Hermione would feel if she checked on the student ranking to find Harry was either equal to her or maybe in front in some subjects. Harry found out that they only gave the rankings to each student before the start of each year, that way they would know if they needed to work harder or not, specifically in the different subjects, but he also knew that you had to go up to your head of house and ask. Hermione thought she was top of the class so she probably believed she was top of the whole year.

Harry lay back on his bed, his hands behind his head, thinking about what he had overheard while using his cloak. Dumbledore and Snape were talking about the prophecy which said either Harry or Voldemort would have to kill the other. Everyone knew Dumbledore’s views that Voldemort would return one day, but Harry wasn’t sure what that had to do with him. He needed advice and there was only one person who he trusted completely.

“Dear Sirius, I need advice and I wish I could talk to you in person, you are the only person I trust and since we are practically family I figured you would be able to help. For now I’ll just ask one or two things, maybe the next letters will have more as I need a lot of advice. I hope you won’t reveal any of this to anyone, not Dumbledore, not even Remus, I hope I can trust you to keep this to yourself. If I get a chance to speak to you in person I will explain, for now I can’t just in case this letters gets read before it gets to you. I do know my letters have been intercepted before, I have suspicions on who is doing it but no proof. 

“Anyway, first is a dream I had, but I don’t think it was a dream and it’s got me worried. Peter Pettigrew was talking to Voldemort, even though he was just this weird disgusting thing, there was also a huge snake they called Nagini. Now they were planning to capture me and there was something said about a faithful servant at Hogwarts. You know how many times I’ve almost died there, three times by Voldemort, maybe this time he will succeed. I have no idea what is planned just that it’s at Hogwarts and they want me. Maybe you could find out if something is happening at Hogwarts this year that could bring people I don’t know close to me, see if you can without being obvious.

“Next, you met Hermione but you didn’t get to see what type of person she really is, an annoying and arrogant bitch, who believes she’s the smartest person around. She never stops going on about trusting the teachers, which she does, especially Dumbledore. The thing is I don’t like or trust Dumbledore, nor Snape or McGonagall. 

“I don’t know if you were told the story of the night you went after Peter, so here goes. Hagrid took me as you know on your motorbike, he took me to Dumbledore who was waiting at Little Whinging, McGonagall was there as well. Petunia is a bitch, I’m sure you heard stories about her from my mother, Vernon is a bastard and loves to try to beat the magic out of me. Okay, that night, they left me on a bloody doorstep in the middle of the night. Now you can turn into a rather large dog, you know what a vicious dog could do to a child, especially a baby. There are so many people around here that let their dogs wander, even of a night. Next, what about child abusers, paedophiles, I could have been kidnapped by one of those types. Great way to say thanks for destroying Voldemort, to me they were dumping me and that’s why I can’t like or respect those two. Hagrid is different, he was following orders so he had no choice and it was Dumbledore that gave Hagrid the job after he was expelled so he feels indebted to Dumbledore.

“I know it sounds like I’m having a bitch but I’m sick of all of it, the shit way I’m treated by the muggles, how I was treated back then, I found out that what’s left of Voldemort wants to capture me, why, probably to kill me, torture me first I reckon. I really need to know what to do about Hogwarts, Hermione I already know is gone, I want nothing to do with her anymore, Ron, I hope will remain a friend but he likes Hermione so I’m not sure. Anyway, I’ll leave this for now, but I do need to tell you more, something important and again I need advice. Hope to hear from you quickly but if I don’t I will be going to the Burrow soon to stay with the Weasley’s, I won’t be telling them anything, just in case. As I said, I trust you, I know you would never betray my confidence because of how you felt about my father, Harry.”

Harry re-read the letter, ‘Yes, good,’ he walked over to Hedwig who had her leg out, ‘You know me so well girl,’ he tied the letter to her leg, ‘It’s for Sirius, I know it will take you awhile, so take your time, hunt, rest then find me, either here or at the Burrow,’ Harry gave his faithful own a pat then let her hop onto his arm where he carried her to the open window, ‘Safe flight girl,’ he smiled as he watched his owl take flight but he hoped he wouldn’t have to wait long to hear from his godfather.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry knew he would not hear from Sirius for a while as he was not even in this country, so he spent his time reading and rereading his text books, starting from first year. He tried so often at Hogwarts but with Hermione always nagging and Ron who seemed to always want to skive off any work, Harry didn’t get a lot of time. He also had to sneak away or behind his curtains to do his work. Now he had his trunk thanks to the threat that Sirius could turn up at the Dursley’s, Harry thought it was time for some serious review without having to worry about Hermione nagging and bitching all the time.

Apart from using the bathroom or joining the Dursley’s for their diet induced meals Harry never left his bedroom. He would like some fresh air but he had seen order members, just occasionally. One thing that struck Harry was how easily he did see them, he knew they were supposed to stay out of sight and he knew that he, Harry Potter, was not supposed to know he was being watched. When Harry did find out he was seriously pissed off but realised he couldn’t do much about it. If he tried to go for a walk he knew he could use his cloak but wasn’t going to take the chance of it being ruined, whether by magical or muggle means, like Dudley and his gang.

So for the remainder of that day and the next Harry kept reading, and he was finding out more than he ever thought possible. He had sent Hedwig away for some extra books before he left Hogwarts, he wanted to learn more about the school but also some of it’s laws, especially in regards to under-age wizards.

It was the second night that Harry was woken by a light touch to his foot, he jerked awake, grabbed his wand which was under his pillow.

‘It’s me Harry, calm down.’

‘What were the first words you said to me when I had you on your back in the shrieking shack?’

‘Are you going to kill me Harry.’

‘What did my father turn into and why?’

‘A stag, to help Remus but he liked the stag as he thought of it as mate to Lily’s doe patronus. Are you satisfied it is me or do you want to ask something else?’

‘I think it’s you but I will see once the hour is up, you won’t be leaving until then.’

Sirius nodded then sat on the end of the bed, he noticed Harry kept his wand in his hand even though he relaxed his grip.

‘Hermione, well, that’s up to you and I have to agree with you, I didn’t take to her even though I only saw her for a short time. Lily was smart, the smartest witch around yet she never flaunted it, not like Hermione.’

‘She’s arrogant about it, has to make sure everyone knows. The thing is and I never told anyone, but I would be as smart as her, I hide it for two reasons.’

‘Let me guess, the way Hermione is treated by other students?’

‘Yes, until Ron and I became her friend she never had any friends and I know she’s not liked by most of the students there. The other is the Dursley’s, I got into a habit of dumbing myself down to escape punishment.’

‘About that, I was told they really cared about you, thought of you like a second son. Albus and Remus told me that, by the way.’

Harry scoffed, ‘Sirius, this is Dudley’s second bedroom, I only got this room when my Hogwarts letters first arrive, my room was a blasted cupboard. I’ve never been given much food, there’s been days I wasn’t given any. I have never received a gift from them, not birthday or Christmas, I don’t even get to have a day off from being their slave on my birthday.’

‘Slave, tell me.’

‘I do everything, that’s pretty much it. Dudley makes sure there is a lot more work for me, but I do inside and outside, I even have to cook for them. It’s only these last couple of weeks that I haven’t had to do anything, they are really scared of you.’

‘Me, what do I have to do with this?’

‘They saw your picture of the news, knew you were an escaped criminal, a murderer. Well, I didn’t correct them just said you were my godfather, my father’s best friend. It took a few seconds before Petunia realise who you were, Sirius Black, best man at my parent’s wedding.’

‘Good one, at least it keeps them in line. Okay, now I have not been told by anyone including Remus about the night you were left here. When I read that I knew I couldn’t trust them. It was bad enough they lied to me about how you were treated, but to leave you out in the night just makes me furious. You are right, a dog, even a small dog could have ripped you apart, you were only a year old. I know the magical world has sick people in it, there is rape but not many would ever abuse a child that way. Lily explained a lot about the muggle world, it made James and I want to go hunt them down making sure to torture them by cutting off their dicks. But with you, it was just luck that you weren’t seen. There was one thing you never mentioned that Lily told us about, child smugglers. There are some that kidnap children, sell them to people overseas and turn them into prostitutes.’

‘I never knew about that, but it doesn’t surprise me. Onto something really important, the teachers at my old school saw how many bruises I had on me yet none bothered to do anything about it. Sirius, this is…well, serious, Vernon gets really angry, especially when he drinks. I can see it, he’s building to something, I just don’t know what.’

‘Okay, when do you leave for the Burrow?’

‘A couple of days, I never told them just in case.’

‘Good, okay, there is things you can do but I can’t be mentioned Harry. If Albus gets words I helped then I’ve lost my protection. I know I could leave but I want to remain close in case you need my help. Now before I tell you some things you could do, that dream and what it means. There is something special happening at Hogwarts this year, it was being kept from everyone apart from who is involved. It’s a legendary tournament against the three biggest magical schools, Hogwarts is hosting it, the other two are Durmstrange which most people believe breed dark witches and wizard and the other is Beauxbatons. There all supposedly on the side of light, but as you know there are dark people even inside Hogwarts.’

‘So this tournament could be what they meant, about how to get me.’

‘Yes, but I found out that there will be an age limit and an age line to stop anyone under seventeen entering. The trouble is it would not be too hard for someone older to get past that to enter you. If he really has someone inside Hogwarts then I would say that is what he is planning. The names will be selected on Halloween night, the night before Halloween the cup will be sitting there for all who wants to enter.’

‘I don’t go to the Halloween feast, not since the first one. I only found out my parents died that night a few weeks after the first Halloween at Hogwarts, so now I avoid it. Most realised why, so Dobby usually brings me something to eat.’

‘Until I escaped I didn’t know what day it was, but I will not be celebrating that night, ever. Now the thing is, okay, you get out of being there that night but the night before. We need a way for you to be out of commission for a few days before until a few days after. It has to look good which means spending at least four to five days in the hospital where Poppy can keep an eye on you. If your name comes out then it will be proven you didn’t do it which will cancel the magical binding contract. All they have to do is check the magical signatures on the parchment to prove it wasn’t you.’

‘Even though I don’t fancy spending five days in the hospital, I’ll do it, I can study since I haven’t been able to, mainly because of Hermione. About her though Sirius, she is smart, we’ve all seen it, she gives me advice about what books I should read. I didn’t let her know I checked out those books, they were hopeless, completely useless. I send Hedwig to buy me books after reading through the book list that Flourish and Blotts provide, they have been really useful.’

‘Maybe she sensed you were smarter than you let on and tried to hinder you. But would she be the type to check previous students test scores?’

‘She has, she told me, she went on about Dumbledore’s scores and how Snape got O+ in potions and that’s why he’s so good.’

‘So she didn’t mention anyone else?’

‘McGonagall and a few names I didn’t recognise, why?’

‘Your mother, she had the highest scores in every subject in the history of Hogwarts. Harry, she got OO which has never been done before, but even Dumbledore never got OO in all his subjects, he did get one OO, that was in transfiguration and why he ended up teaching it, he invented a lot of the transfiguration spells used today.’

‘Bloody hell, so my mum was a brain. Hermione would have known that and didn’t tell me, bitch.’

‘She was worried you could be like your mum.’

‘Well, I’m smart, I’m not that smart. Charms and transfiguration are my favourite classes and I know I will get O in my owls, defence I’m naturally good at and will get an O, potion I wanted to like but Snape makes it impossible. It’s lucky he won’t be testing us for our O.W.L.s or we’d all fail. He takes great pleasure it making sure I have a T or P for every test.’

‘He loved your mother Harry, he just can’t get past the fact she chose your father, who you look like.’

‘Fucking hell,’ Harry’s eyes widen, he was lucky he didn’t yell or his uncle would be running into the room. Now he knew why Snape looked at him like he was dirt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

‘Another thing, something about a prophecy, can you explain?’

‘There is one, Albus told your parents and me when you were three months old,’ Sirius sighed but then recited the prophecy for his godson, the reason why his parents had been killed, ‘I’m sorry Harry.’

‘Don’t be, it’s the past, but it said vanquish and marked as his equal. Well, I did vanquish him that night and I was marked. As for that line, one has to kill the other, well, I did, his body disappeared. So if you look at it logically, then I have fulfilled the prophecy, from now on if Voldemort returns it has nothing to do with me.’

‘Damn, why didn’t I think about that, you’re right, it was fulfilled that night. Okay, why does Albus still believe its active and you still have to fulfil it.’

‘Because it gets him out of fighting, think about it Sirius, his so called famous duel was with his old ex lover, he probably just gave up. No one witnessed what went on and Grindlewald has never been interviewed since he was thrown in Nurmengard prison. Okay, Dumbledore is powerful but he’s also very old, I read that our magical core can get old with us depending on our power. He’s over a hundred, now muggles die before that age, well, most do. We know our magical core allows us to live longer, but not by much really, twenty or thirty years more, there have been the odd wizard that lived to one hundred and sixty. If his magical core is ageing with him like everyone believes it does, then I doubt he would have the power to go up against someone like Voldemort. Okay, he could fight, but Voldemort is a lot younger, well, will be if he returns, he could outlast Dumbledore in stamina. All that man does it sit in his office eating bloody muggle lollies, he uses the floo all the time, I doubt his had any type of excersize since he became headmaster.’

‘It’s true about our magical core, so yes, Albus would not have the same strength in his power as he did twenty or thirty years ago and nothing like he did when he fought Grindlewald. So whether he did fight his old friend or not doesn’t matter now as his power would be a lot less. You’re right about his stamina as well, he wouldn’t be fit enough to go the distance with a bloke like Voldemort. Okay, say you’re right and he doesn’t want to face Voldemort, which most would want him to unless he convinces everyone that you have to. You know what would help, for you to take a trip to the ministry and find out if there is a prophecy with your name on it. As it works only those who are named can remove them, so even though Albus heard the prophecy it automatically sends an orb to the hall of prophecies in the department of mysteries and no one but you or Voldemort could retrieve it. If he has found some way to return even if it’s not a full body yet, he could not get the prophecy, even if he possessed someone.’

‘Okay, well, I will sneak out early tomorrow morning, I just have to try not to let those outside see me until I get there or Dumbledore will find out.’

‘I come prepared, I wasn’t sure if I could speak with you here or have to sneak you away, but I also have it in case I need it,’ Sirius pulled out two flasks from his pocket, ‘This one is a match for some random muggle, I use that when I need to get out of the house. The other one hasn’t got any hair or anything in it. You could use your cousin or uncle, even your aunt. This is just to get past the order which are outside, two at all times. You can’t use this to get into the ministry, they have ways to detect someone using polyjuice potion.’

‘Then I use my cousin, sneak past that lot then wait somewhere no muggle or order can see me, but far enough away that they don’t detect any magic,’ Harry took the flask, ‘I’ll sneak into his room soon, he sleeps like the dead.

‘Just be careful, keep a hat on your head at the ministry. Have you ever been there before?’

‘No, I don’t even know where it is.’

Sirius grinned then went on to explain the visitors entrance, he told Harry what to say then when he got to the security desk that will be the first time someone will know his name. Hopefully he didn’t make a spectacle; Harry could get to the department of mysteries then to the hall of prophecy. Sirius advised Harry to ask for another department just to get past the security, like magical games and sports, he could say he was thinking of a career in quidditch. It’s not against the law for a visitor to go from one department to another, it will just be recorded in their visitor’s book. So unless Albus went to the department of mysteries, he would not know that Harry had been.

True to his word Harry kept talking to Sirius about ideas until the hour was up. He knew it was Sirius but he had been betrayed before, he wasn’t taking the chance again.

After getting some great and surprising advice from Sirius, some made him laugh some made him sit in shock, but he knew he had been right to send Sirius a letter. They hugged then Sirius quietly and using someone else’s invisibility cloak, snuck out of the house. 

Harry put his own cloak over himself then went to his cousin’s room. He knew yanking someone’s hair out will wake them but Dudley will hopefully believe it was a dream. Harry left the door open just enough even though it was hard to tell in the dark. He kept his arm covered, just his hand was visible, he grabbed hold of a few strands, pulled then quickly covered his hand with the cloak again.

Harry tried not to laugh as Dudley sat up and he had a baseball bat in his hand. It only took a few seconds before his cousin decided he imagined his hair being pulled, he went straight back to snoring. Harry snuck back to his room, stuck the hair into the flask then decided to get some sleep. He set his alarm to wake him at five, it was already after twelve now, but he could sleep tomorrow. He curled up on his side, hoping tomorrow went without incident. 

If there was an orb Harry had already decided to take it so if Dumbledore tried to get the ministry on his side by saying it was up to Harry to finish off Voldemort then he would need to show proof, there wouldn’t be one in there. But Harry truly hoped the orb was no longer, he did believe the prophecy was fulfilled the night his parents died. He tried not to think about it, he needed sleep.

Harry groaned as his alarm went off, he felt like he had only just closed his eyes. He quickly changed, hurried to the bathroom, apart from needing it, he wanted to splash some water on his face. He again snuck into Dudley’s room and borrowed one of his caps then headed downstairs. He stood just behind the door, drank the disgusting potion, waited for the change then he steeled himself to make sure the order of the phoenix believed he was Dudley Dursley and not Harry Potter.

Harry got away from Privet drive without incident, but he hurried until he was at least a dozen streets away, where he waited behind a bunch of bushes in a part until the potion wore off.

Harry caught the bus to London, found the phone booth and slipped inside and slipped the cap onto his head. He pushed the buttons Sirius had told him, told the voice why he was visiting and received his visitors badge before the floor started to sink.

Harry tried to keep his head lowered but he couldn’t help staring around as he walked over to the desk.

‘Yes,’ said a bored voice.

‘I’m visiting the department of magical games and sports.’

‘Wand.’

Harry handed over his wand and wasn’t surprised when the man finally looked anything but bored.

‘Is that all sir?’ Harry asked politely.

‘Yes, you keep your wand, I keep the receipt, but can I ask, why that department?’

‘Oh, see I play seeker at Hogwarts and everyone has said I could go profession, I figured I would find out what’s involved.’

‘I hear you were the youngest seeker in a century, which tells me you know how to fly. Well, good luck Mr. Potter,’ he held out his hand so Harry shook it giving him a smile then walking off.

People were starting to arrive but he got to the department of magical games and sports, asked for some information pamphlets, when he was handed a dozen, he thanked the girl then walked off.

Harry took a deep breath then stepped into the department of mysteries. He saw different doors and a man at a desk. This was the only part Sirius could help Harry with. The man would need to know why Harry was here, but one thing went in there favour. Anyone that worked in the department of mysteries were under confidentiality contracts, Harry hoped that meant he was safe from anyone finding out what he was doing there, finding or hoping he didn’t find a prophecy orb with his name on it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Harry stepped over to the desk where an man in his sixties sat, ‘Which department do you want?’

‘The hall of prophecy,’ Harry had removed his cap before entering the room, he also made sure his scar was seen.

‘Mr. Potter, this is a surprise, I did not know you knew about the prophecy.’

‘I was filled in, do I need to sign in or something?’

‘Yes, just sign your name then go through the blue door.’

Harry signed, ‘Thanks,’ he smiled then walked through the door to be met with an elderly woman, ‘Hello.’

‘Mr. Potter, are you here about a prophecy?’

‘Yes, I heard a rumour there was one made about me, before I received my scar.’

‘Yes, I heard similar, as I am not privy to who’s name are on the prophecy’s, nor am I allowed to enter the hall as I have not been named, you will enter alone.’

‘How will I know where to look?’

‘You don’t, the moment you step through this door behind me, a prophecy orb will appear in front of you then you can take it.’

‘Oh, so no one will know if a prophecy comes to me or not.’

‘There is a record Mr. Potter, if an orb appears in front of you and the moment your hand touches it, you’re name will appear in our records.’

‘What if one appears but I don’t take it?’

‘Then it will show you never took the orb but it appeared before you.’

‘What if none appears before me?’

‘Then nothing will be recorded.’

‘Oh, well, you seem to have everything covered. What if a prophecy has been fulfilled?’

‘Then you will be notified that there once had been a prophecy, but no longer, and yes, that would be recorded.’

‘So even if there was one and say it was fulfilled there is a record either way, that’s good then. Just one last question and it’s really just curiosity, I know you might not be able to tell me, but can anyone access your records?’

‘If a prophecy was to appear to you, whether you take it or not, no, no one is can access our records Mr. Potter, not even me. So your visit will not be known by anyone unless someone saw you enter the department of mysteries. Then all anyone will know is you stepped into this department, but nothing after that. If there had been a prophecy but it is no longer then yes, the minister for magic and myself has access to those records.’

‘Thank you, and even though I would like what I do to be kept private, I wasn’t counting on it.’

‘Then through the door, it will take a few seconds for the orb to appear, if one does contain your name. It is only rumours that one exists.’

‘Yes, that’s why I’m here to see if it’s true or not.’

The woman watched young Harry Potter step through the door. She was curious if there truly was a prophecy, but unless the boy told her she would never know, unless there wasn’t one. She would look in those books the moment he left. Even if she found out one way or another she could not tell anyone.

When Harry returned, he thanked her again but said nothing else, he just hurried away. She went to her small office and called up the files of fulfilled prophecies, then called for the files dated today.

This was the first time Harry has had time to himself, so he headed down into muggle London and spent the bit of muggle money he had left, that he found while cleaning Dudley’s room last holidays. He normally wouldn’t steal anything but he figured this was his payment for all the work the Dursley’s made him do. He bought three pairs of jeans, a new pair of sneakers, in black, a good jacket, three t-shirts, some undies and socks. Now all he had left was ten pounds, but he knew he could get to his vault when he needed to buy his school supplies.

Harry got back to Little Whinging, he decided to get something decent to eat before heading back to the Dursley’s. Harry never thought of that place as home, in fact Harry would never call that place home. He had said it three times now, once after he found out he was a wizard when he was eleven and again when he returned a few weeks ago, and again now. 

After eating he grabbed a few things he could eat cold and a couple of soft drinks. When he was ready to head back, he thought about the potion, then decided he wouldn’t use it, he wanted the order to see he had got past them and he hoped they told Dumbledore. He would say something if it was brought up but he would make sure to say something in front of Sirius and Mrs Weasley, if he could organise that, he just wasn’t sure he could.

Harry held four bags as he approached Privet drive, he saw the shocked look on two people’s faces who were staring at him, one woman, she was young but with bright purple hair, the other was an older and very scarred man who seemed to have a fake eye. Harry gave them a wave as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on then stepped into the house. He got to his room before he laughed. 

Harry sat at his desk, wrote three words, “I found out”, then tied it to Hedwig’s leg. 

‘Make sure only Sirius gets that, if anyone else tries to take it then get out of there quickly. If it’s Sirius, he might want to reply, so wait,’ Harry took the owl to the window and again watched her fly away.

Since he wasn’t hungry anymore, but he was tired, Harry decided it was time for a nap. He removed his jacket, put his wand under his pillow, took his shoes off then climbed under the covers.

Sirius had just stepped out of his old bedroom when Hedwig flew straight to him. He held out his arm then stepped back into his room, sealing it with the strongest locking charms he could.

‘Thanks girl,’ Sirius took the note, ‘I wonder if it’s yes or no?’ Sirius noticed Hedwig didn’t fly off, ‘Okay, give me a second,’ he wrote his reply then tied it to Hedwig’s leg before watching her fly out the window, ‘Now I hope there wasn’t anyone downstairs to noticed Hedwig.’

Late that night Harry had a very interesting conversation with Sirius, but they also put some plans into action. Harry figured it was time he got something for himself, but this would help Sirius as well.

‘Let’s hope this works Sirius.’

‘I don’t see how it couldn’t, you just have to hold strong, no wavering especially when he tries to guilt you with that look and that “I’m very disappointed in you” statement he uses often and on everyone. A magical child can refuse to go to Hogwarts, they can go to any magical school, even halfway through their seven years. You also have the right to leave your magical education completely and attend a muggle school. Once you reach seventeen the trace is lifted either way. If you do end up at Hogwarts then you know what to do and by law he would have to.’

‘Okay, I need a question answered if you know it, my guardianship since you’re still known as a convicted criminal.’

‘The ministry, under Albus’ push made your living relatives your guardian, so Petunia and Vernon Dursley are your guardians until you are eighteen. But as you are a wizard you can leave at seventeen.’

‘Do you think we could threaten the Dursley’s into signing emancipation papers?’

‘We could, not here though, I would need to use magic where the order would not pick it up.’

‘I can work on a way to get them out of the house. I wish I had time now though.’

‘Well, you don’t really need to be at the Burrow for another week so you could write to them and say you need a few more days. If we use disguises and use a few very good charms we could get those papers done and have them signed in two days.’

‘You would help me?’

‘Yes, there’s no guarantee that I will get my name cleared but it doesn’t affect your other plans. This way he won’t know you’re legally allowed to look after yourself until it’s too late.’

‘Okay, I’ll work on a letter to be delivered tomorrow, it has to be important enough that it will get both of them out of the house. I could use an emergency but that would take too much to set up, like a hospital. I need to think about this.’

‘You mentioned to me once that they enter those stupid muggle contests, for best gardens or something.’

‘I do most of the work, but yeah, they do. Okay, your idea will work, but where will I send them? The building will have to look right for them to step inside.’

‘We make sure they have to be there at eight o'clock, we’ll go early to make sure no one is there, confund them if we have to.’

‘Okay, where?’

‘Any garden centre that’s close, some lights on, a bit of soft music playing to make it sound and look legitimate. I can conjure some mannequins then charm them to move so it looks like a lot of people are there. The moment they are inside, we cut all that and have our…talk.’

Harry grinned, ‘I like the way you think Sirius, very sneaky.’

‘Sneaky like a Slytherin but I won’t use my sneakiness to hurt anyone, this is helping you. Okay, set it for the night after. Have a letter delivered tomorrow and I’ll meet you down at that park you mentioned. I will take you by side along apparition. Tomorrow we will need to get to London, so I would use polyjuice again but this time I brought you a hair to use. I saw one of that lumps friends earlier, summoned some of his hair,’ Sirius handed Harry another flask and a vial with some hair in it, ‘At eleven in the morning you leave as one of Dudley’s friends and I’ll meet you at the park.’

‘Sounds good, let’s hope it works.’

‘It will, I better go, I hate climbing fences though.’

‘The stupid order and Dumbledore don’t believe any magical person would climb over a dozen fences to get to me, it’s ridiculous.’

‘It is, stay safe, I’ll see you tomorrow,’ Sirius hugged Harry again then slipped the cloak on before heading downstairs and out into the back garden. He checked to make sure no one was around then carefully and slowly climbed the first of ten fences.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Harry got out of the house without a hitch, he had Dobby stick the letter into the slot on the Dursley’s doors right after the postman had left, Dobby was invisible so no one could see him. If the order is detecting magic they would see it wasn’t coming from him.

Harry watched as Sirius confunded the muggles in the child services department, he had them fill out the appropriate forms. All they needed to do now was get the Dursley’s signature. Sirius was going to bring them back the following day as they didn’t want to push the order too much. Harry agreed that he would remain at the house until he got the forms about his emancipation.

The following night, Harry did what Sirius usually does, he slipped on his cloak then headed out the back and over a dozen fences. He met up with Sirius in the park who took him to the local garden centre which was already empty thanks to a few charms from Sirius.

Sirius conjured a fake banner that announced the Dursley’s as this years most beautiful garden award. In the letter Harry made sure to write they would receive a trophy, a plaque will be on the wall of the garden centre and naturally they will receive five hundred pounds gift voucher to spend anytime up to a year. Harry knew that both Vernon and Petunia would never pass up the opportunity to receive free gifts.

They stood together just inside the door, Sirius had cast a few glamour charms over himself, then did Harry that way the Dursley’s would have no idea who they were until they were sealed inside.

‘Do you want them to feel pain?’

Harry had been thinking about this, ‘Yes, just don’t go too far.’

‘I won’t, then I will be casting an obliviate on them so they won’t remember anyone, they won’t even remember coming here or receiving the letter.’

‘I have so much to learn Sirius, hopefully I can without Hermione always in my ear I can. Trying to sneak away has been hard, she’s too curious about my wondering.’

‘Just tell her and make sure it’s in front of others that way they know you are serious about ending that friendship. Oh but look, here they come,’ Sirius cast a few charms on the mannequins to make it seem like there were people inside, it was a simple charm for someone that used to be an auror. The aurors used that spell quite often to confuse criminals, this time it was used to trick a couple of muggles.

Harry and Sirius who didn’t look like themselves stood smiling at the opened door. Sirius did the main welcome then gestured for them to go inside. The moment they did, Sirius sealed the door, removed all the fake people then dropped the glamour charms.

‘Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, I want you to meet my godfather, Sirius Black, murderer,’ Harry smirked.

‘What do you want?’ Vernon pulled Petunia behind his back.

‘Well, I would like to kill you but that could cause problems, Harry said he didn’t care either way. So this is what I’m going to do, first torture you then have you sign a little form,’ Sirius didn’t give the two muggles a chance, he had both on the ground writhing in pain. He only left the spell on for a few seconds but he knew it would be enough.

‘Right, next is cutting off certain parts of your body, fingers and toes first, then it just goes up, arms, legs, your useless dick.’

‘We’ll do anything, just stop,’ Petunia screamed.

‘Sign this and I’ll decide,’ Sirius thrust some papers in front of them then handed over a pen, ‘Hesitate and you will feel pain you would never believe then I will go after you lump of a son.’

‘No, we’ll sign, leave Dudley out of it,’ Vernon shouted, he signed then handed the pen to Petunia who signed instantly, neither of them bothered to read that they had been accused of child neglect. Harry didn’t want Dumbledore alerted but he didn’t want anyone to get word that he had been abused, he didn’t need any more attention, so he decided neglect was easy to explain, if he needed to. Neglect was good enough when he wasn’t a son of Vernon and Petunia. They might get a visit but they might not especially since Harry would be leaving. If they did Sirius was going to enchant the cupboard under the stairs so others could see that it had been made up like a bedroom. He planned to make sure the Dursley’s couldn’t change any of it, they couldn’t even remove the lock.

‘Please, let us go,’ Petunia asked softly.

Sirius looked at Harry who nodded, he cast an obliviate then a confundus charm and a charm like the imperius but it wasn’t illegal. They would not remember, they would be confused for a while, but they would drive home and won’t think anything was strange.

The moment Harry and Sirius were alone they hugged, ‘These are just in case I need them, I hope I don’t need to play this card just yet.’

‘I don’t think you will but it’s a good idea either way, you won’t have to go back to them anymore. Okay, you only need to stay tonight and Arthur will be picking you up tomorrow then you will never see them again. When I leave I’ll charm the cupboard, but I will lodge these first thing tomorrow then send you your copy.’

‘I’m looking forward to the world cup but it’s a shame you can’t be there.’

‘Don’t worry, I’ve seen a few in my years, you just enjoy yourself. Oh, I got this for you,’ Sirius held out a wand holster for his wrist, ‘It’s safer than your pocket and you just have to flick your wrist for the wand to pop into your hand.’

‘I wanted to get one of these but someone always rushed me around.’

‘Well, if there is anything you need, send Hedwig, it’s a lot easier and how you’re father and I got so much during our Hogwarts years.’

‘Any chance you could send me information on every shop in Diagon alley?’

‘Sure, that’s easy. Now remember, read those books on occlumecy.’

‘I haven’t had time to get a pensieve yet.’

‘You will, send Hedwig the day after the quidditch world cup. Just remember, ask for a personal pensieve locket. There is no chance anyone will find it since it will always be on you and invisible.’

‘I remember, we best get back.’

Harry allowed Sirius to apparate him as close to the Dursley’s as possible without anyone hearing the sound of apparition. They pulled his cloaks over themselves then climbed the fences until they snuck in the back door of the Dursley’s. Sirius did the charms on the cupboard under the stairs, gave Harry’s back a brush then left quietly. 

Harry pulled the cloak off then dished up some dinner, mostly salad and fruit, but Harry didn’t complain, he liked all of it, not like Dudley or Vernon who called it rabbit food.

The following day Harry had his trunk pack apart from one book which he was reading. He wasn’t sure what time Mr Weasley was arriving, just sometime after lunch. As far as Harry knew the Weasley’s weren’t suspicious about his note saying to pick him up two days after they planned, that the Dursley’s couldn’t be home that day but refused to leave Harry alone in the house. Harry never heard back from then so he figured it all went okay.

Harry looked up when he heard a knock on the door, ‘Hey Ron,’ he grinned.

‘Hey Harry, dad is downstairs, trying to talk to that lot about batteries.’

‘They will think your dad is nuts,’ Harry put his book in his trunk then locked it.

‘Nice clothes, for a change.’

‘Well, I had to go with them to London but they didn’t want me with them for some meeting so I figured I would grab some clothes that will fit. Help me lift this downstairs, then your dad can shrink it.’

Ron and Harry lifted the trunk, he also took hold of Hedwig’s empty cage, she was out already and would fly to the Burrow.

‘Hi Mr Weasley, how are you?’ Harry said cheerfully.

‘Wonderful Harry, have you had a good holiday so far?’

‘You know,’ Harry shrugged, ‘Could you shrink my trunk until we get to the Burrow?’

‘Of course,’ Arthur smiled then shrunk the trunk, Harry put it in his pocket, ‘I bet you and Ron can’t wait to be able to do that yourself.’

‘Yep,’ Harry and Ron grinned, ‘saves carrying it all the time,’ Harry said then turned to his aunt and uncle, ‘Well, see ya.’

‘Goodbye,’ Petunia said but her lips were pursed like usual.

‘Let’s go, the ministry know magic would be used today, so I have a port key to get us home.’

‘I’ve read about port key’s, never seen one.’

‘It’s like apparition but for more than one or two people, it’s safer than if I tried to take both of you by apparition at the same time.’

‘Okay,’ Harry and Ron held part of the tin can then watched as Mr Weasley tapped it with his wand, they vanished from number four and arrived inside the Burrow’s kitchen.

‘Harry dear, are you okay?’

‘I’m fine Mrs Weasley, just great, especially now,’ he accepted her hug then saw two red headed men he’d never seen before, though he knew who they would be.

‘Harry, the one with the big fang earring, long hair without the band around his head is Bill, the one with the band is Charlie.’

‘Hi,’ Harry grinned then shook their hands.

‘You look a bit surprised Harry, does our looks shock you?’

Harry laughed, ‘Nope, I like them, I always wanted to get an earring and I plan to grow my hair, just haven’t had time for the earring. My aunt would just hack my hair if I tried to grow it.’

‘Then when you’ve leave them you can, if you want a dragon fang I can get you one.’

‘Thanks, I would. But what surprised me was you Bill, sorry. I heard you were prefect and head boy.’

‘Ah, you thought I was like perfect Percy, nope, he is the odd Weasley out.’

‘He does seem very…different to Ron, Ginny and the twins, now you two.’

‘He wants to be minister for magic one day.’

‘Oh, I don’t even want to work for the ministry, I’m just not sure what I want to do when I leave Hogwarts. If I could come up with an idea I would open my own shop I suppose, not sure I’m suited to that though.’

‘You’ll have careers advice next year and you have time.’

‘Harry, you’re here, finally.’

Harry turned, ‘Oh, hi,’ he frowned then turned his back, everyone including Hermione all looked confused, but soon they would find out what was going on.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

‘Harry, what’s wrong?’

‘Well, I suppose now is as good a time is any to tell you and everyone,’ Harry crossed his arms, ‘The truth is Hermione, I just don’t like you. You’re annoying, stuck up, arrogant and you make it impossible for me to even want to spend time in the Gryffindor common room when you’re in there. Right now, I wish I didn’t have to stay here even though I love it, but it’s you, you just put me right off. So what this boils down to is I don’t want you as a friend anymore.’

‘But Harry, we’ve been through so much together, you can’t.’

‘I can and I can’t trust you anymore, you went behind my back and I almost lost a precious gift from Sirius because of you. It’s only thanks to it being from Sirius that I got it back. I don’t appreciate you going to the teachers and telling on me, friends do not do that.’

‘This is because of Sirius, I knew he was a bad influence on you.’

Harry growled and pointed his wand at her, it happened so quick no one say Harry draw his wand.

‘Say anything about my godfather again and I will curse you until you are begging to be killed.’

‘Calm down Harry,’ Arthur put his hand on Harry’s wand, ‘Hermione, it’s not nice to say those types of things about Harry’s family.’

‘Right, imagine if he said your father was a bastard, you wouldn’t take that, would you?’ Charlie said, he might be confused but he understood where Harry was coming from

‘Just keep her away from me. Ron, can I go to your room?’

‘I’ll come with you,’ Ron shrugged at his parents and brothers before keeping himself between Harry and Hermione until they past her

‘Did you mean that?’

‘Yep, I make excuses just to get away from her. She makes it hard to study, even in class she’s just grates on my nerves. It’s been getting worse over the last year, finally I just said enough.’

‘I know she goes on about being smart and we should listen to her and I know it gets annoying, but to go this far, are you sure?’

‘Yes, look Ron, I know you like her, more than a friend even if you've never said anything. If you want to stay friends with her then you can but I won’t be able to tell you things because I know she will work on ways for you to tell her. You know I trust you but when you love someone you trust them.’

‘I need to think about this because I do like her.’

‘I know, so take your time, just know if you’re sitting with her I will not be around or I’ll find someone else to spend time with. I would have refused this invitation if I knew she was going to be here. That’s how serious I am, I would give up seeing the quidditch world cup so I wouldn't have to spend time with her.’

‘Blimey, you are serious, why didn’t you say anything before?’

‘I was hoping she would see how much she annoyed me. It’s her attitude, she just can’t believe we can learn without her help. All those times I snuck away, I was able to study easier. She picked on everything, whether we did our work or not. Imagine being in a relationship with her, she would be telling you what to do. I’m not saying that to talk you out of it, maybe you could make a go of it and she’ll change with you, who knows, I just can’t stay friends with her.’

‘I’ll see what happens, but I know the twins will love it, they don’t like Hermione at all, neither does Ginny really.’

‘They’re smart, and I’m not saying you’re not, it’s different when you like someone in that way.’

There was a timid knock on the door, Ron answered it but kept the door mostly closed since it was Hermione.

‘Did you want something Hermione?’

‘Yes, could I borrow Pig?’

‘Why?’

‘I need to send a letter.’

‘Fine, but you’ll need to wait until he returns, Ginny sent him somewhere.’

‘Thank you.’

Harry waited until Ron shut the door, ‘I bet I know who she’s writing too.’

‘Who?’

‘Dumbledore, I watched her name on the map, she would sneak up to his office, usually after I’ve said something important. One time she did was right after I said I was thinking of sneaking away from the Dursley’s, that was during our last year. Next thing I know the order is stationed around Privet drive. I think she’s been giving Dumbledore information about me for a while which is what got me suspicious of her and the way she acted.’

‘I don’t take Hermione as a spy Harry, she can’t lie to save herself.’

‘Maybe, she doesn’t offer information unless it’s about school work or something she’s learned. But tell me if you know this, did Hermione ever mention that she checked all former students results to see what she was up against?’

‘I know she mentioned that people like Dumbledore got a lot of O’s in their N.E.W.T.s and I know she checked scores of anyone that was a prefect.’

‘Well, you know how Hermione is in class, she will never allow anyone to beat her and chucked a hissy fit when I did better in defence against the dark arts than she did.’

‘Okay, yeah, she hates it if anyone does better, but she knows she’s smarter than most people.’

‘Yeah, and shows it all the time. I found out my mother had the highest ever scores in her tests Ron, yet the way she acted you wouldn’t know. She had friends in all four houses and from what I found out she was liked by everyone she was just one of those people that everyone liked. For all I know Hermione might believe I could end up beating her because of my mother. The books she’s told me and you to read, well, I did read them, they were hopeless. I sent Hedwig out and got books that were recommended by a lot of older students and they were exactly what I wanted to read and what I needed to read. I just stopped trusting her and there are a lot of reasons, but something tells me I’m right not to trust her and it has nothing to do with Sirius.’

‘He doesn’t like her though, does he?’

‘No, but he only told me that when I told him how I feel.’

‘Okay, but you said you wouldn’t tell me anything if I want to stay friends with her, yet you just did.’

‘Stuff I don’t care if she knows, she can deny it all she wants, but it will not change my mind. Anyway, onto a different subject, the twins hinted to me about something.’

‘You mean Ginny?’

‘Yeah, but I can’t think of her that way, I did try, but I just see your little sister then I think about my mother,’ Harry shuddered.

‘Oh gross.’

‘Right, but can you understand why I could never look at Ginny more than a friend?’

‘Yeah, I can, you can’t snog someone if they remind you of someone else, especially your mum. Now come on, dinner shouldn’t be long and it’s been ages since I’ve spoken to Charlie.’

Harry and Ron headed downstairs, Harry ignored Hermione and sat beside the twins, he lent closer then whispered.

‘I need a big favour from you two, can we talk privately tonight?’

‘Sure,’ George said with Fred nodding, then they spoke normally, mainly about the quidditch world cup, Ron kept saying Krum will get the snitch. No matter what the quidditch topic Ron always brought it back to Krum. Harry couldn’t blame him, from what he knew of Krum he was supposed to be a great seeker and Harry was going to watch him very carefully, hopefully get some tips.

‘We can all have a fly tomorrow, a pick up game, no seeker, what do you say Harry?’

‘Sure, even though I’ve only played seeker. You can’t get two better beaters then Fred and George, so are the rest of us just going to play chasers?’

‘Yep, but Fred and George are being separated, one on each team. Since you and Charlie are seekers we figured you two could be the captains.’

‘I’m good either way, either twin, Ginny can fly and so can you Ron, I’ve never seen Bill or Charlie play even though I do know Charlie was captain of Gryffindor.’

‘I’m pretty good, I just didn’t want to play.’ Bill said.

‘Then maybe we should pick names out of a hat then, it’s fair all around, but we’re one short.’

‘Lee is dropping in tomorrow, even though he never played on the team, he can fly,’ Fred said.

‘That’s perfect, four to a team, so what do you say Charlie, random draw or we choose?’

‘Random draw, especially since I’ve played with this lot heaps of times, I know what they can do, you only know the twins.’

‘True, so yeah, I’ll go with that, I can’t say it’s fair not when I own a Firebolt,’ Harry smirked.

‘Don’t rub it in, but we all get to have a fly I hope?’ Charlie asked.

‘Sure, you’ll be amazed, it’s why Sirius bought it for me, he knew how good it would feel to fly that broom. He also knew since my nimbus was destroyed I would need a new one and he got the best.’

‘Okay, no more talk of quidditch, it’s time to eat,’ Molly with the help of her older sons loaded up the table. Harry loved eating at the Burrow, he thought Mrs Weasley was the best cook around. She could make a wonderful meal out of anything.

Later that night, Harry left the room on the pretence of going to the bathroom, headed to the twins bedroom to ask them if they can help him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

‘So what do you need us to do, hex Hermione?’ Fred said making Harry and George laugh.

‘Maybe another time, no, I need a product of yours, something that will keep me in the hospital wing for about four to five days.’

‘Okay, we can do that, do we get to know why you want to stay there for that long?’ George asked.

‘You know we’ll keep your secrets mate,’ Fred said.

‘I know, that’s why I’m giving you a helping hand,’ Harry handed over a bag of galleons, ‘That should help you towards owning your own shop, you can pay it back if you want, but I really want to help.’

‘How about this, we’ll accept this if you agree to be take a ten percent share of our shop when we open it.’

‘Okay, you seemed to have come up with that idea quickly, suspicious in my books.’

‘No, we were going to ask for a loan, probably next year,’ Fred said.

‘So this is just bringing it forward.’

‘Oh, okay, well, you can still have the loan if you want, but I’ll accept if it’s not a loan but payment to join you two in your adventures, sort of.’

‘Great, now why do you want to spend time with Pomfrey?’

‘I heard something, Voldemort who has got a little bit of a body back intends to take me, I’m not sure why. Now I know he will have a supporter inside Hogwarts this year and it just happens to correspond with the triwizard tournament that Hogwarts is going to host. Sorry boys, no one under seventeen can enter.’

‘Damn,’ Fred said.

‘Too right,’ George grumbled, ‘Okay, his supporter could get you into the competition but if you’re sick then it would look suspicious.’

‘Right.’

‘Leave it to us, we’ll have something for you before we return to the old castle.’

‘I knew I could count on you two, oh, don’t say anything about the tournament, no one is supposed to know,’ Harry smiled then left the room, heading back to Ron’s room for a good night’s sleep.

The quidditch world cup was brilliant in Harry’s books, there were only two down sides, Hermione trying to talk to him, he would glare then ignore her. The other thing that annoyed Harry was the Malfoy’s were in the same box with them. Harry made sure Draco Malfoy heard him say to Ron that Mrs Malfoy looked like she had dung under her nose and wondered if her son stunk, that he might need to have a shower. Ron and the twins who heard laughed as they glanced at a scowling Draco Malfoy.

After the Irish team won and they were back in the tent, they all enjoyed themselves. Ginny and the twins kept talking and laughing with Harry and Ron, Hermione was left alone, but she kept watching Harry at all times. He didn’t care, he just ignored her and had a great time with the Weasley family. 

Even though he was now emancipated he knew he would still spend time with the Weasley’s, they were just great people. He did finally take Ginny aside and explained, he was surprised that she accepted his explanation so they decided to stay friends, good friends.

There was only one small incident that night, some death eaters did attack but they were quickly captured and the muggle they were torturing was rescued and had their memory of the incident wiped. What Harry and the Weasley’s liked was the fact one of the death eaters was Lucius Malfoy, this time he won’t talk his way out of a cell in Azkaban.

Mr. Weasley decided to get back home early as he knew his wife would be worried. Harry kept the fact that he had another dream right before they had been woken by the noise outside the tent. He didn’t want Hermione to know just in case she was telling Dumbledore, he wanted Dumbledore kept in the dark. Dumbledore knew Harry had dreams of Voldemort, he used to tell the headmaster about them but last year he stopped. He wasn’t telling Dumbledore anything and planned to use that in the hope to get what he wanted.

After a lot of reassurance that they were all fine, Molly Weasley explained that Albus thought it would be wise for them all to stay at headquarters of the order of the phoenix until they can find out what those death eaters had been up to and if this was the first of many incidents that they may hear about. They knew dark witches and wizards who followed Voldemort during the last war loved to cause trouble.

When Harry heard about going to headquarters he knew this was more about him than the Weasley’s, but if it kept that family safe then he didn’t care. Harry, Ron, Ginny, the twins and Hermione all packed their trunks and were port keyed into a very dark and dreary room. Harry couldn’t stop grinning before he was being hugged by his godfather.

‘I didn’t know you’d be here Sirius.’

‘This is my parent’s old house, it has so many enchantments on it that no one can find the order. But Albus put this place under the fidelius charm with him as secret keeper. Anyway, let me show you lot which rooms you’ll be using. I figured you could stay with me Harry, then Ron and the twins could take the large room that used to be my parent’s, all the rooms are decent size.’

Harry looked at Ron who shrugged but nodded, so the group headed upstairs, Sirius pointing to different rooms which still needed a bit of cleaning. Harry put his trunk against the wall but noticed Sirius had shut the door.

‘So, it’s the perfect time.’

‘Yeah, it is, so I’ll ask him about the prophecy, see what he says then go from there. I know he won’t take me seriously, then he will try make me return to Hogwarts, one way or another.’

‘Then you know what to do.’

‘I want to return to Hogwarts but on my terms, especially now the twins are helping me out on my plans. I am looking forward to how he handles that situation. I doubt he will believe me until everyone else has done their school shopping and I haven’t.’

‘You’re bringing out a bit of your dad, he could be very sneaky. But I can see it pup, you’re so like Lily in many ways, they would be proud of you.’

‘I hope they are, so let’s get down there, I don’t want to lose my chance.’

‘You won’t, he’ll be here later to fill everyone in. I can ask Dumbledore to stay once the rest of the order leave, tell him you asked, that you needed to speak with him.’

‘Great,’ Harry and Sirius headed downstairs, but he felt the twins slip something into his pocket as they walked past, he chuckled but whispered to Sirius that he would explain later.

Molly was putting together a large breakfast for everyone and expected them all to have a nap sometime today since they didn’t get much sleep since it was disrupted.

‘So this place is where you grew up, depressing.’ Harry said as he looked around.

‘Too right, but when I was sixteen I left home.’

‘Where did you go?’

‘Your dad’s place, your grandparents were great people and treated me like a son. I got my own apartment when I began my auror training, your dad shared with me for a while until he bought the cottage.’

‘Okay, question, I know about Potter manor, why did my father live in a cottage?’

‘Your mum,’ Sirius grinned, ‘She wasn’t one for those big manor houses, she said they could stay there if James wanted to but would rather have a nice family home for the kids they planned to have, they wanted four kids.’

‘Was I planned?’

‘Strange question.’

‘Well think about it, there was a war on, I figured I was an accident.’

‘You weren’t, it was planned, they told me I couldn’t go near the house for a week.’

‘Why a week?’

‘Lily planned to take the pregnancy potion then they were going to shag non-stop for a week to make sure Lily fell pregnant. I used to let myself in all the time, they didn’t mind, but I did not want to walk in on them going at it.’

‘I don’t blame you, well, that’s one question answered. Now you said mum got the highest scores ever at Hogwarts, did she plan to work?’

‘She was going to be a healer and did a couple of years, she actually did four years training in two. She really only needed another two years to become a full healer but she ended up happy as a medi-witch.’

‘I’ve been thinking of healer or medi-wizard, knowing mum was makes me feel better about that.’

‘Did Lily Potter really get the highest scores?’ Bill asked.

‘Yep, but the ministry were not going to advertise that a muggleborn beat all those purebloods.’

‘So she got all O+?’ Charlie asked.

‘OO in every subject and she took every subject. Most don’t know about the OO mark, Lily was the first person to get that for every subject, Albus did get OO in transfiguration but no other subject.’

‘Wow, your mum was a brain mate, what happened to you?’ Fred asked making Harry and everyone else laugh, except Hermione.

‘I don’t flaunt my brilliance,’ Harry smirked, he knew most would believe he was joking and that’s exactly what he wanted.

‘So what about James, how did he do?’ Bill asked.

‘O in seven subjects, E in the rest.’

‘What did dad do for a job even though he had all that money?’

‘Like me, he was an auror, same with Frank Longbottom. The three of us often teamed up when we went on assignments. Sometimes when it was going to be a long one Lily used to head over to Alice or Amelia’s place.’

‘Do you mean Amelia bones, the head of the DML?’ Charlie asked.

‘Yep, that’s her, she was good friends with Lily. She might have been two years older than Lily but they would spend a lot of time together, especially in the library or one of the study groups. I know Amelia got one OO, in defence, the rest were O’s, she’s one smart witch. She was a brilliant auror a well, helped train James and me.’

The Weasley’s and Harry kept asking Sirius questions about Lily and James Potter, Harry loved it, he was finally learning more about his parents, something he had wanted for years. But what Harry liked as well, was Hermione, she didn’t look happy at all. She did give Harry a very suspicious look when she thought Harry wasn’t watching, when Harry did look at her she made it look like she was upset, sad that she lost her friend. Now that he had told her he finally got to see how good an actor she was, well so was he, eventually she would find out the truth about her old friend.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

When the order turned up, Harry left the kitchen with the twins, but took them into the room he was sharing with Sirius.

‘It will give you symptoms of the muggle disease, measles, you will be covered in spots, and have a bit of a fever, cough, and a bit of a sore throat but not like how it would be if it was real. You will need to make it seem like your tired, uncomfortable, you know, really sick, but you won’t feel that way at all.’

‘We only invented these types for people that really wanted to get out of classes or work for a week. Now this could last from four to seven days, we can’t guarantee four,’ Fred said.

‘It’s fine, I’ll put up with it if it’s longer, this is great, thanks.’

‘No problem, but we have to ask about that comment you made,’ George said.

‘We’ve noticed you seem to hold back a bit,’ Fred said.

‘I make everyone believe I’m struggling, but I could do all the spells first try and I rewrite my homework when I’m behind my curtains.’

‘Why, is this because of Hermione?’ Fred asked.

‘Partly, I saw the way she was treated when we first started. I just became friends with Ron and I saw how he acted towards Hermione, so I figured as long as I do my work he doesn’t need to know. But it was the Dursley’s as well, I couldn’t do better than Dudley who was stupid, or they would hit, so I made it look like I was struggling in class. I spent my lunch time in the library, did that for years so Dudley and his gang couldn’t find me.’

‘Then you’re secret is safe with us.’

‘Great, but I had an idea for a prank. I thought if we could pull it off we could have all the tables and chairs stuck to the roof in the potions classroom.’

‘Good idea but Snape is powerful, I doubt it would take much to fix it all,’ Fred said.

‘Not if we don’t use magic,’ Harry smirked then went to his trunk, ‘Muggle glue, strong stuff as well, they will need to be cut off or chipped away. There might be some type of potion or muggle chemical that can remove it.’

‘You are brilliant, we might need to speak with you about some other muggle stuff that might help with our jokes.’

‘One more thing and I know this is a bit harsh, but I have this stuff, it will send her bald. The great thing is it has to grow back naturally, magic won’t help,’ Harry handed over a long jar.

‘Is this for who we think it’s for?’ George asked.

‘Yep, I know boys can’t get into the girls rooms, so maybe you might need to ask a girl to help.’

‘Ah, we get in there all the time,’ Fred smirked. 

‘Brooms, we fly up to the window and Angelina lets us in,’ George smirked just like his twin.

‘You’re kidding, the staff went to all that trouble to stop boys getting in there and all it takes it to use a broom.’

‘Right, there are no charms on the windows to stop boys getting in, mainly as it’s in the tower. The seventh year girls usually use their rooms for a bit of night time fun, that way no one will know,’ George said.

‘Then I leave you to your extra-curricular activity.’

‘Our partner has a wicket mind,’ Fred smirked then left with his brother and the tube of glue and the jar of extra strength hair removal cream that Harry worked on from one of his mother’s potions. She used to invent or modify potions and wanted one to remove hair for long periods of time. Harry had snuck away into one of the old potions room and made the cream, he did that the moment he read about it in his mother’s diary. He always knew he could make potions, it was just Snape that made it impossible.

An hour later Sirius opened the door, ‘He wants to speak with you anyway pup.’

‘I bet I know why.’

‘I bet your right,’ Sirius slung his arm across Harry’s shoulders and walked down the stairs. Harry noticed that apart from Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and Remus were still there as well. Sirius told Harry the names of the two people that saw Harry return after his shopping, he also gave Harry a bit of background on them so he would know what to expect, that was Mad-eye Moody and Tonks.

‘Harry, how was your holiday?’

‘Fine.’

‘Now I have to ask why you felt the need to put yourself in danger by leaving the house.’

‘I needed some fresh air and some clothes, I got sick of wearing Dudley’s old stuff. But you can’t honestly expect me to stay inside for weeks at a time. I need sunshine and fresh air.’

‘Of course, but you could go into the garden.’

‘They won’t let me, they don’t want to neighbours to see the freak, they’re worried someone might see something they shouldn’t. But I didn’t put myself in danger, I was perfectly safe and being in the muggle world would be safe since death eaters hate muggles, I doubt they would hang around in the hope they see me.’

‘Next time you will notify me so I can have some escort you,’ Harry shrugged, ‘Now, Sirius tells me you wish to speak with me about something.’

Harry winked at the twins and Ron who stepped into the kitchen, Ginny behind them, they all took a seat.

‘Right, I found out about the prophecy and what it says.’

‘I did plan to tell you when you were older.’

‘So you believe that either Voldemort kills me or I kill him, that’s the only way it can end, if he returns?’

‘Yes, I am sorry Harry, but you are the only person who can finish off Voldemort.’

‘Okay, then for me to do that I want a few things, I have some conditions or I won’t lift a wand to him.’

‘Harry that is not a nice thing to say. Now if that’s all?’

‘I’m serious, well I’m not Padfoot but you know what I mean,’ Harry smirked at Sirius who laughed, ‘If I’m expected to do this then what’s in it for me. So I have some conditions and if you don’t agree then you’ve lost the chosen one, you fight Voldemort,’ Harry turned and went to walk out of the kitchen, ignoring the shocked looks.

‘What do you want Harry?’ Albus asked but tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

‘Well, let’s start with the muggles, I have said it often that it is not my home, even the bitch has said it’s not my home. So my first condition is to leave them and live with Sirius even if he is in hiding?’

‘That is not safe.’

‘This place is protected, by the fidelius charm, the same charm you suggested to my parent’s, yet this time you’re secret keeper, so you can’t say that otherwise you would not use it for the order. Well, unless you want them all dead. These are non-negotiable by the way. I live here from now on. Next Sirius, you will make sure he is declared innocent before a year is up or the deal is off. Another part of that is if for any reason Sirius ends up dead or seriously injured, by either side, sorry Padfoot, then the deals off, I won’t face him, that includes dementors, no harm is to come to Sirius at all. I will get to the next thing soon, but these first two I want settled now, with a wizards oath on your magic, or the unbreakable vow, your choice.’

‘No, I cannot agree to them.’

‘Fine, then I won’t be returning to Hogwarts and by law it is my right. I’ll head to a muggle school,’ Harry turned and left the kitchen, he wanted Dumbledore to realise he was serious.

Harry was sitting in one of the living rooms reading a book and looks like he didn’t have a care in the world. He could hear the voices coming from the kitchen, a lot aimed at Sirius to get Harry to change his mind. 

Harry wasn’t sure who would come talk to him but it wouldn’t be Sirius. He heard the quiet tap on the door and looked up then went back to reading.

‘What are you reading?’ Remus asked.

‘A muggle novel, since I’ve known for a while I won’t be staying in the magical world I figured it was time to catch up on the muggle world, even if it’s just fiction.’

‘About that, surely you can see how wrong you are asking what you did.’

‘I’m not wrong and I won’t change my mind.’

‘I knew your parents, they would not like you acting like this.’

‘Yes, you knew my parents, but they would be ashamed that you had been their friend. As far as I’m concerned you betrayed that friendship so naturally I will not listen to a word you say.’

‘I never betrayed Lily and James.’

‘Bullshit, you left right after they were killed, you ran away like some coward and you didn’t have one thought of their orphaned son, not in thirteen years. My father went to a lot of trouble for you yet you couldn’t do the one thing he would have wanted, be there for his son. I don’t like you Lupin, so stay away from me,’ Harry went back to the book, reading but ignoring the man at the door.

‘I was mourning Harry.’

‘Don’t use that on me, I was their son and I lost my family that night, I lost everything that night and you just ran away. Don’t take me for some immature idiot, so forget trying to convince me, I want nothing to do with you…wolf,’ Harry snarled then picked up his book, pushed past Remus and headed upstairs to his room. A minute later Ron, Ginny and the twins stepped inside.

‘I hope Remus realises why I will never have anything to do with him.’

‘We heard, but why were you friendly with him last year?’ Ron asked.

‘At first I thought great, someone that knew my parents and would tell me about them. He never did by the way, apart from you look like your father and have your mother’s eyes. But I had time to think about him right after school finished and I realise that if he really cared about my parents he would have checked up on me occasionally, just a visit or even a letter, I got nothing, so he gets nothing from me, ever. To me, he was a coward and betrayed my parents, I will never have anything to do with him again. Then I heard he lied to Sirius about how I was treated by the muggles, he’s not to be trusted, I definitely don’t.’

The twins, Ginny and Ron could see how furious Harry was but not by his face by his voice. No one could tell just by looking at Harry that he was angry, but when he spoke they heard it and they were hearing a side of Harry they never had before.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Harry had finally snuck out thanks to Sirius telling him about a secret tunnel that only family knew about. He used his cloak and finally got to buy his personal pensieve. He had been removing the memories of his dreams and any time Sirius helped him with ideas. Harry also removed the memory of what happened in the hall of prophecy and his emancipation. 

It was a few weeks later that Harry sat beside Sirius at the kitchen table ready for breakfast when Molly Weasley spoke.

‘Were heading into Diagon alley today so all of you can get your school supplies. Albus is sending Tonks and Alastor to stay beside you Harry.’

‘I’m not going Mrs Weasley, I’ll be heading back to the muggles so I can work on which school I’m going to attend,’ Harry turned to Sirius, ‘I’m going to take the night but later tonight, but we’ll still work on letters and times to see each other.’

‘No worries pup, being a muggle school I’m sure Snuffles will enjoy visiting.’

‘Now Harry, this has gone on far enough,’ Molly said in her stern motherly way.

‘This is real Mrs Weasley, if I am the one the prophecy means then I want something and I’m not changing my mind until I get it. But really, Hogwarts is just too dangerous, I’ve almost died there more times than I can count so I’ve been thinking of leaving for a while, not just my magical education but the magical world. I want nothing to do with Voldemort and I won’t if he returns. By law I can give up my magical education and that’s what I’m doing. I’ll miss Ron, Ginny, the twins and some of my other good friends, but we’ll write and keep in contact that way.’

‘But I thought you hated the muggles Harry,’ Arthur said.

‘I do, but since I let them believe my godfather who cares about me is a murdering psychotic killer they are too scared to do anything so they leave me alone now. Sirius, you probably wouldn’t know any good muggle schools would you?’

‘Sorry, Lily told us a lot about the muggle world but nothing about schools.’

‘I know some good ones Harry.’

Harry turned to glare at Hermione who flinched, ‘I do not want your advice, in fact I don’t want you to talk to me, ever,’ he growled before turning back to his godfather, now though they started talking about his parents again.

Mr and Mrs Weasley tried all morning to get Harry to change his mind. But when Tonks and Mad-eye turned up ready to take everyone shopping, Harry stayed in his room, but made it look like he was packing his trunk.

‘It’s time to go Potter.’

‘Didn’t anyone hear me, I’m not going, I’m not returning to Hogwarts, I’m heading back to the muggles, I’ll take the night bus later.’

‘Now Potter, be reasonable.’

Harry straightened then turned to face the old auror, ‘You know what, fuck off, you’re all starting to piss me off,’ Harry slammed the door then lent against it, ‘Hope you don’t intend to blast the door, you could hurt me, I don’t think Sirius would be too pleased,’ Harry said in amusement then laughed when he heard the thump of Moody’s fake leg as he walked away.

Twenty minutes later Sirius stepped into the room, ‘Moody went to Hogwarts and everyone else left.’

‘Do you think they finally got the message?’

‘Since everyone goes back to Hogwarts tomorrow, and you are not buying your supplies, yep, I think they realise you’re serious. Okay, question pup, what if they allow you to go to the muggles?’

‘Then I go, even if they weren’t scared of you I would use magic if I had to keep them in line, I don’t really care about being expelled since I would have left Hogwarts anyway,’ Harry put his hands over his ears, then gestured around the room, Sirius understood and cast a lot of charms to protect from anyone overhearing or spying, just in cast.

‘I spoke with Dobby, he’s getting it fixed up for you and me, me at the moment, we just have to wait and see before you join me.’

‘It’s good that you don’t say much, even I have no idea if someone could still be spying on us.’

‘They would have some way, but hopefully you blocked that. I don’t fancy another trip on the night bus though.’

‘It’s the easiest way, but no one is here, let’s get downstairs.’

‘To wait and see if they turn up.’

‘Yep, but I’m wondering how long he will leave it, then for you to buy all your stuff, if he doesn’t change his mind then you won’t have your school books.’

‘I think he will wait as long as possible, which will mean I will be rushed, that is not going to happen.’

Sirius and Harry unsealed the room and headed downstairs, they thought they heard a sound behind them but ignored it as if they didn’t.

Harry and Sirius kept talking until the Weasley’s and Hermione returned, all loaded down with their school supplies. Harry saw Sirius check his watch, his hand was on his leg under the table so no one saw what he did. They looked at each other and nodded, the shops like Flourish and Blotts would close in one hour. Within minutes of the others returning Mad-eye stepped into the kitchen.

‘He has agreed to your terms so I have to escort you into Diagon alley before they close.’

Harry looked at his watch, ‘Not enough time today, I’ll go tomorrow, but only after he’s made the vow or oath. Do you want to get dinner started Sirius?’

‘Yep, we might as well, are you staying Mad-eye?’

‘No, I will need to speak with Albus since Potter is being unreasonable.’

‘No I’m not, you all want to sit on your arse and let me take care of Voldemort then I want to be able to enjoy my life until then. For all I know he will kill me, so you can’t expect me to have a miserable life before I die, do you? But wait, you probably enjoy being miserable you just can’t understand that others want to have fun. If I hear one more of those types of comments then the deal is off, especially since I won’t be making any type of oath or vow.’

‘I believe you’ve heard my godson mad-eye and really, you can’t blame him do you. He lives with people that hate him, now he can live with me, someone that loves him,’ Sirius heard Harry gasped then saw his eyes widen, ‘What?’

‘You love me?’

‘Of course I do, Harry, what is it?’

‘No one ever loved me before, I actually thought I wasn’t the type of person you could love, that I’m not good enough to love,’ Harry turned and ran from the room, pushing his way through the Weasley’s who had been entering the kitchen.

‘You see Mad-eye, can you understand now why Harry wanted these conditions. He feels like he is not good enough to love, that he can’t be loved.’

‘Harry said he felt like he was born just to die, he was born just to fight Voldemort. I never knew he felt he couldn’t be loved,’ Ron said sadly.

‘I blame Albus for this,’ Sirius growled, then hurried from the kitchen and up the stairs to his room. He found Harry sitting on the floor, his knees up and he was crying, ‘Harry,’ Sirius sat beside his godson then wrapped his arms around him, ‘I have loved you since the day you were born, no, before you were born. When I felt you kick the first time, I knew then I loved you. But so many loved you Harry, your parents, Alice and Frank, Amelia, I’m sure some of your friends do but being your age no one will say that to a friend. You are worth loving.’

Down in the kitchen everyone was talking about what Harry said, Molly kept sniffing as she went about preparing dinner. The twins were whispering with Ginny, Bill and Charlie were both talking quietly. Ron was sitting beside Hermione listening to her go on about Harry being wrong and he needs to apologise and he needs to listen to Professor Dumbledore.

‘That’s it, I was willing to be friends with you even when Harry wasn’t, but you just can’t see that Harry’s right and you’re wrong, and Dumbledore’s wrong, you’ve been wrong about him ever since you met. And if I find out that you’re spying on him for Dumbledore I will curse you so your teeth end up like a beaver and they won’t be able to be fixed,’ Ron glared then moved around the table to sit between his brothers, the twins were nodded but they both had very evil grins which was aimed at Hermione who finally looked unsettled and kept running her fingers over her mouth, that made Ginny laugh.

Sirius and Harry heard a very quiet knock on the door and Arthur’s voice said that dinner was ready.

‘Come on, you need to wash your face. Just remember, I love you and I know others do and more importantly, you deserve to be loved.’

‘Thanks Sirius, I love you too,’ Harry hurried from the room, straight to the bathroom.

When Harry stepped into the hall Sirius was waiting for him, he smiled at his godfather then they walked downstairs with Sirius’s arm slung over Harry’s shoulder. The only seats remaining was beside Hermione, Sirius sat beside her so Harry could sit on his other side, away from the girl, that made the twins and Ginny chuckle, Ron nodded to Harry who was still sitting between his brothers. He wanted to relay to Harry that he had made up his mind, Ron wanted to stay friends with Harry, not Hermione.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

It was eight o’clock that night that Albus Dumbledore arrived to do the wizards oath and everyone could see he wasn’t happy.

‘I do have one more condition but that doesn’t need an oath, I have my own way of dealing with it if you don’t agree.’

‘Before we do this I need to ask who has been giving you all this information?’

‘I enjoy reading when I have time, it’s all there if you know which books you need and not what someone tries to tell you to read.’

‘Have you been having any dreams about Voldemort?’

‘Yeah, quite a few.’

‘Then we will sit down later and talk about them.’

‘No, we won’t, I have decided to keep my dreams to myself, at least for now. It gives me the upper hand that I know what he’s up to and you don’t. You see, I get to blackmail you to make sure Sirius ends up free and I have the life I want and not the rotten life you want for me.’

‘I have always wanted the best for you.’

‘Well, we know that’s bullshit or you would not have put me with Petunia. But what pisses me off more is the fact that you, head of the Wizengamot and you stood up for a death eater yet you did not even bother to suggest Sirius should be questioned under veritaserum. To me you wanted you spy but you also wanted Sirius out of my life. So from the time the oath is taken, Sirius is the only person in my life I will listen to.’

‘Please be reasonable, I did believe Sirius to be the secret keeper.’

‘I don’t really care, not when you got what you wanted, a death eater spy. There is nothing you can say to me that will make me change my mind, nothing will make me like you or respect you anymore. I have the upper hand right now and you know it. But fine, you can just let me go, I have plans ready.’

‘I said I will do this.’

Harry nodded to Sirius ignoring the looks from Remus, and McGonagall, he got winks from the twins, Ron and Ginny. Sirius recited the oath that Dumbledore was to repeat. He hesitated until he saw the look on Harry’s face, he sighed then recited the oath making his body glow as the oath took affect.

‘Now, what is this last condition you mentioned?’

‘Snape, I want him gone from Hogwarts.’

‘Impossible, he is there for more than just teaching.’

‘Then I will be boycotting his class, if he is near me at all apart from the great hall then I leave. I want him out of my life, for good. You can’t really blame me, he is the one that relayed the prophecy to Voldemort, so to me he is partly responsible for my parents being murdered. When I found out I was furious that you would allow him to teach but to teach me, the orphaned son that he was partly responsible for. I know you can say I will lose points and have detention, fine, let Hermione make them up, since she’s no longer my friend and she won’t be able to spy on me to give you all that juicy information so she’ll have time. But I will not go to any detention for not going to a class with that man.’

Albus was fighting to keep his temper, ‘Fine, Alastor will be here at eight tomorrow to take you to buy your school supplies.’

‘Ten, I have things to work on, but make sure he knows it will take a few hours, there are a lot of things I need to buy.’

‘Class start tomorrow.’

‘I know and since you were the one that delayed agreeing to my conditions it’s your fault that I’ll start late. But I’ll catch up, I’m sure Ron can take notes for me and since I’m not doing potions, divination or care of magical creatures, I will have plenty of time.’

‘By law you must take five core classes, Mr Potter,’ Minerva said.

‘Fine, defence, charms, transfiguration, herbology and ancient runes, I’ve been studying ancient runes for two years and realised I should have taken that class instead of divination. I doubt I will be far behind. But I have worked on private lessons for potions, so I will be taking my O.W.L.s in that and being away from Snape will mean I can finally learn.’

‘Then I will adjust your schedule to those five classes.’

‘Thank you Professor,’ Harry gave her a small smile, so even though he did not like her she was a great teacher and head of Gryffindor, he wanted to keep on her good side, if possible, ‘Oh, I will be staying with Sirius over the holidays, I just figured I’d tell you now.’

‘Yes, I believe this would be the first time you did not stay at Hogwarts.’

‘I have someone that cares now, before I didn’t,’ Harry turned to Sirius, ‘I’m going to have a shower,’ he got a hug from his godfather before leaving the room. Ron, the twins and Ginny hurried after him.

‘What did you mean about Hermione spying?’ Ginny asked.

‘Yeah, Ron said something earlier,’ George said.

‘I followed her using the map and cloak a few times. One time it was right after I mentioned I might just leave the Dursley’s. I saw her sneak out of the tower so I followed, she went to Dumbledore’s office, she even knew the password. The moment I got back to the muggles order members were stationed there to make sure I didn’t leave.’

‘That’s low, a real friend wouldn’t do that,’ Fred said.

‘I’ve done a lot of thinking about her over the last year. Okay, she helped me rescue Sirius, but there were times with the time turner I could have grabbed the rat without the others us seeing me. But it was first and second year that got me thinking. The spells she used to help us down through the trapdoor, those were fourth year spells, to me that just seems suspicious. I knew first and second year spells and I had practiced them when I was alone, but not third or fourth. But those enchantments seemed unusual, don’t you think Ron?’

‘Like the chess set and flying keys, I thought about those, me who is known as a great chess player and you’re the youngest seeker in a century. The troll was taken care of and you explained about the riddle for the potions, how it was logic not magic. Hermione is always going on about logic and looking at things logically.’

‘I see where you’re going with this,’ Fred said.

‘Yeah, the enchantments were made for you. Okay, question, where did most of the information come from about the stone?’ George asked.

‘Well, I mentioned the small package Hagrid got out of a vault the day he took me to Diagon alley. I said I had read the name Nicholas Flamel somewhere but couldn’t remember. Then I gave Neville my last chocolate frog but he gave me the card as he knew I only just started to collect them, it was Dumbledore, but it mentions his work with Nicholas. Hermione went off to her dorm and came back with this huge book that had a lot about the alchemist, Nicholas Flamel, so we knew it was the philosophers stone. Doesn’t it seem just a bit of a coincidence that she seemed to have the very book we needed. But it’s a lot more than that as you could just say it was a coincidence. The chamber, sorry Ginny, I know you hate hearing about this.’

‘It’s fine, keep going.’

‘Well, it was Hermione that got the information about the basilisk and the pipes. You know how Hermione is about books, how she tells everyone to be more careful with them. Well she ripped a page out of one of the library books about the basilisk, she had it in her hand when she was petrified and she had a mirror. To me it just seems too suspicious. She still believed in adult authority and Dumbledore, if she knew this I believe she would have gone straight up to see him yet she was found heading down. We were out ready for the quidditch game, so she was coming to see us. But that’s not what she would normally do, she would go to Dumbledore or McGonagall.’

‘You’re right she would,’ Ron said.

‘She spoke to me about the book, she asked me what I was reading. I said it was a diary. The thing is when I closed it as if I had finished she saw the name on the front.’

‘Tom Marvolo Riddle,’ Harry sighed, ‘She would have known who he was, apart from him being mention on an award in the trophy room, she had read the list of previous prefects and head boy and girl. She would have researched those, it’s just her way. They were smart enough to get the head boy and girl badge, something she wants, so she would study them, see what their scores where, how they were in class, all that. It would not have been difficult to find out that Tom Riddle was Voldemort, I found it easy enough. But I also know she would have known who he was from first year. She told me about the books that mention me and my parents, how she read them. It took me until near the end of second year before I decided to read one. In it there was talk about how Voldemort was head boy at Hogwarts, how a brilliant boy like Tom Riddle turned to the most feared dark wizard in history.’

‘She knew how much you cared about our family so she used that and the fact that he killed your parent’s. She probably knew the moment Ginny had been taken and made sure you had the information, just enough to make you go play hero. That’s not an insult or anything mate, we just know you would help if you could,’ Fred said as he slipped his arm around Ginny.

‘If she knew and didn’t tell Dumbledore or McGonagall then she risked our sister’s life,’ George growled.

‘We have no proof, but I would say Dumbledore knew. What teacher that taught riddle and knew of the chamber wouldn’t have found out it was a basilisk. I don’t believe Dumbledore is trying to kill Ginny, me or anyone else, Ginny just happened to be the one that got the diary because Malfoy wanted to hurt your dad. I believe Dumbledore was using these instances as a test, to see how I would react to facing Voldemort. Think of this as well, Fawkes came to me, he could have easily taken Dumbledore down into the chamber to kill the basilisk before anyone was hurt.’

Fred, George, Ron and Ginny all realised Harry was right. The enchantments were too easy for three first years and the suspect way Hermione found all the information about the basilisk. Now the four Weasley’s were feeling a lot like Harry, hate for Hermione and Dumbledore, because Ginny did almost die in the chamber of secrets and would have if it hadn’t been for Harry.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Harry and Sirius had just finished breakfast when Mad-eye Moody stepped into the kitchen but the two at the table could tell the ex auror did not look happy.

‘You don’t have to take me you know Mad-eye, I’m perfectly capable of shopping for my school supplies alone.’

‘I have my orders.’

Harry shrugged like he could care one way or another, but looked at Sirius with raised eyebrows then they hugged.

‘I’ll write as soon as I get there so you know I arrived safely.’

‘I know you will, or the magical world will receive the biggest shock of their lives. You’ve worked on a lot of plans and even if anything happens to me or you, that information will still get out.’

‘It sure will,’ Harry smirked when he noticed Mad-eye watching them and listening.

‘Remember, I love you pup.’

‘I love you too Sirius,’ Harry grabbed his backpack, slung it over his shoulder then walked off knowing Mad-eye would follow.

He allowed the ex-auror to take him by side along apparition, he knew Sirius was watching so he would have the memory. Sirius and Harry didn’t think Mad-eye or Dumbledore would do anything but they were making sure they had enough evidence so if anything did happen, those two men would ended up in Azkaban for life, or maybe kissed.

They arrived in Diagon alley, Harry just walked towards Gringotts, not caring that Mad-eye was trying to keep up with him. He got to the counter, asked to go to his vault then glared as Mad-eye followed him.

‘It’s not like death eaters can take me from the cart, the goblins wouldn’t like to be accused of helping them kidnap or murder someone especially in their bank.’

‘I stay with you Potter.’

‘Fine,’ Harry shrugged again then sat back to enjoy the ride. He kept laughing at the sickly look that come over Mad-eye’s face, Harry enjoyed the ride, he always did.

When the vault was opened, Harry whispered to Griphook to keep Mad-eye from following him in, the goblin nodded so Harry stepped in and pulled the door in but not closed.

Harry piled his pouch with enough money to last him a while but also because he wanted to have enough to get a few extra things while he was in Diagon alley. He sat down for a few minutes, he wanted to annoy Mad-eye with how long he was taking.

It was ten minutes later that Harry stepped out of his vault then allowed Griphook to seal it again. They both climbed into the cart, Harry ignoring Mad-eye’s glare.

Harry went to buy new inks and quills, lot’s of extra parchment as well, but he got colour changing ink, self-inking quills, and self-dictating quills. He had always wanted some but never got time, he was rushed before so he just had to grab the things he needed for school and nothing else. He didn’t need potion ingredients as Sirius had that worked out, so he walked past the apothecary and straight into quality quidditch supplies where he bought four Firebolts, exactly like the one Sirius bought him. He had then wrapped and asked if they could be delivered to the people he addressed them too. So for an extra fee of seven sickles the owner would have the brooms delivered to Hogwarts.

Harry went into Madam Malkins and found the shop empty, for a change. He bought a wide range of pants and button down shirts, all with the charms to help keep the damage to a minimal. Then he got measured for new robes, but wanted a couple of different colours as well. He also picked out a brand new thick and expensive winter cloak, matching scarf and some fur lined dragon hide gloves.

Next he went to the magical eye specialist and had his eyes assessed. The woman explained to Harry that his eyes weren’t that bad and for two hundred galleons he could take a potion that would correct his eye sight. If he waited for another couple of years the most the potion would do is correct some of his eyesight but he would still need glasses for reading. Harry paid for the potion, drank it right then and sat down to wait the fifteen minutes for it to take affect. When Harry looked in the mirror, he could see perfectly, he realised just how green his eyes were. He made sure he kept staring at himself for a good ten minutes just to annoy Moody.

When they left that shop Harry headed straight for the shop that sold trunks, he wanted a multi-compartment trunk. He would talk softly to the assistant, so even though Mad-eye would know what he was doing, Harry didn’t want to old auror to know what security features he planned to put on his trunk. 

Finally Harry went to Flourish and Blotts, this was the shop that would take the longest as he didn’t just want to buy his school books, he had a list of books he wanted.

‘We can’t be long Potter.’

‘I said you can go, I don’t need a babysitter Mad-eye, besides, this shop is the one I need to spend the most time in, probably a couple of hours to get the books I want.’

‘We don’t have time.’

‘I do and if you try to force me out then the deal is off. I will never allow you or Dumbledore to force me to do something I don’t want to. But I will never return to those muggles, they wouldn’t even let me read, it would take away my time at being their slave.’

‘Quiet,’ Mad-eye glared then turned to the owner who had heard.

‘Don’t think about it Moody, I have a lot of insurance that would do you and Dumbledore a lot of damage if word got out, do you want to risk it? My muggle family did abuse me and Dumbledore knew it, let the world know the truth, I hate liars as much as I hate death eaters,’ Harry glared then turned and headed up the stairs.

Apart from the books on his lists, if Harry found a book he thought looked good he would place it with his school books, then he just kept walking around looking at different books. When he thought he had enough he looked at his watch realised he had been in there for nearly three hours.

He levitated his books to the counter, again ignoring Moody’s glares. He smiled at the owner then handed over the money. Harry thanked him, shrunk all his books and popped them into his pocket with all his other purchases.

‘Have a good term Mr Potter.’

‘I’m sure I will, thanks,’ Harry again gave the man a smile then walked through the door that Moody held open. He never spoke to the man just followed him to the Leaky Cauldron where the fireplace had been opened to just the two of them and only to the headmaster’s office.

Harry stepped out to see the headmaster staring at him, ‘Welcome back Harry.’

Harry shrugged as he watched Moody stepped into the room, ‘Can I go unpack?’

‘I wish to know about your dreams.’

‘I’m not going to tell you about my dreams until Sirius is free,’ Harry wasn’t surprised when the headmaster raised his wand and cast a legilemency on him. But what did surprise the old man and Moody was that the great Albus Dumbledore ended up flying across the room, landing in a heap on the floor. 

‘Now you know that I’ve protected myself, thanks to a little charm my mother came up with,’ Harry flicked his wand at the door which slammed opened and he walked calmly out ignoring Moody’s shouts to come back so he just decided to yell, ‘Oh, he will end up with a very bad headache for a week or so, it’s his own fault for trying to invade my mind without permission,’ Harry chuckled then continued on his way.

Harry unpacked his clothes and was pleased to see the wrapped package on Ron’s bed. Harry then headed down to the kitchens.

‘Can Dobby get you something, Master Harry?’

‘Hi Dobby, yeah, I just arrived at Hogwarts and I haven’t eaten yet, can you get me a sandwich and some juice?’

‘Right away Master Harry, sir,’ Dobby squeaked then hurried away.

Harry smiled at all the house elves then found a small table behind him, Harry smiled again at the elves then sat down.

‘Dobby, can you do me a favour, pop over to Snuffles for me, tell him all went well and I’ve arrived safely.’

‘Dobby will inform your Snuffles.’

‘Thanks Dobby,’ Harry smiled then started eating. Sirius and Harry had spoken to the elf the week before, with the way he liked Harry and being a free elf he could help Harry whenever he needed. Sirius was the one to suggest that Dobby bond with Harry, the little elf burst into tears which made Sirius think the elf didn’t like the idea until Harry explained that reaction was normal for Dobby especially when he liked something. So Sirius performed the bonding between Harry and Dobby which made the elf burst into tears a second time.

When Harry finished he thanked Dobby then he headed back up to Gryffindor tower, he figured he would read some of his books before it became too noisy.

Harry was so engrossed in his books that he didn’t hear the sound of students returning until Ron tapped him on the shoulder.

‘Hey,’ Harry grinned then closed his book, ‘So how was your first day back?’

‘Hectic, but we were told about the triwizard tournament.’

‘Yeah, Sirius told me last night, he knew all of you would find out after the feast. I got you a gift, it’s on your bed, I also got one for Ginny and the twins.’

‘Harry, I’ve told you about buying me stuff.’

‘I know, but you lot stuck by me, so I wanted to.’

Harry waved at Dean, Seamus and Neville who just walked in then watched Ron as he unwrapped his broom.

‘Um, why is Ron standing like that?’ Neville asked.

‘I think I shocked him,’ Harry chuckled then went to move but was grabbed by Fred, George and Ginny, all hugging him tightly which made him laugh as they fell back onto his bed in a mess of tangled legs and arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

‘It’s getting hard to breath,’ Harry said softly before they climbed off Harry then pulled him off his bed.

‘I can’t believe you did that,’ Fred said.

‘Yeah, for the four of us,’ George said.

‘You and your family stuck by me, but you four did when you heard what I said and made him do. It shows I’ve got people I can count on, I never had that before.’

‘We’ll always have your back, to us your family,’ Ginny said giving Harry another hug.

‘See, she finally got over her little crush,’ Fred smirked at Ginny George was smirking at Harry.

‘It was more the-boy-who-lived, but then you rescued me, saved me, it sort of went to hero worship.’

‘I get that Ginny, but I’m glad we can stay close. I would hate for it to be awkward.’

‘Never, now I can just hex you like my brothers, since you are like a brother,’ Ginny smirked, Fred and George laughed as Harry grimaced.

‘Come on Ron, let’s get down to dinner,’ Fred called.

Ron launched himself at Harry, hugging him, ‘I wonder if these boys are gay,’ George said.

‘Oi,’ Ron let Harry go then glared at his brothers, ‘I’m not gay.’

‘We know you’re not, what about you Harry, like boys or girls?’

‘Well, I haven’t really thought about it. Maybe I need to check out some girls and some boys, see if I can tell.’

‘Come on, I’m hungry,’ Ginny said.

‘When isn’t a Weasley hungry,’ Harry smirked then he had Fred’s arm around his shoulder leading him out of the room.

The four Weasley’s and Harry walked down through the school, Fred still had his arm around Harry, Lee, Dean, Seamus and Neville following.

‘Why is your arm around me Fred?’

‘To see how you feel being touched by a bloke, since I’m gay then I can without feeling uncomfortable.’

‘Oh, do you have a boyfriend?’

‘Nope, been too busy.’

‘Did you tell Harry about what will take place every weekend after the champions have been selected?’ George asked.

‘No, I only told him about the tournament, but he knew, um...he was filled in last night.’

‘So what else is happening?’

‘The other two schools are going to show their talents to Hogwarts, sort of like mini concerts on Saturday nights until the first task then it will continue throughout the year.’

‘What about Hogwarts, do some get to as well?’

‘It wasn’t mentioned, but a few of us thought we should.’

‘Then why don’t we protest, get the head boy and girl to give the headmaster and deputy our petition?’

‘Hey, I like it, Fred and I will work on the petition then get everyone to sign it.’

‘Yeah, I know for a fact that there are some people with talent in this school, I’ve heard girls singing, great voices,’ George.

‘Have it written that if the students of Hogwarts can’t show their talent then none of us will attend to watch them.’

‘Oh Harry really is showing how devious he can be,’ Ginny grinned, ‘I love it.’

Harry laughed loudly, ‘You have no idea Ginny, but hopefully you will see some of my devious plans soon.’

‘Oh, are you becoming a marauder?’

‘Well, I am the son of a marauder, so why not.’

They walked into the great hall, still with Fred’s arm around Harry, Ron on his other side. The group took their seats on the Gryffindor table. 

‘So why didn’t you arrive yesterday Harry?’ Neville asked.

‘Oh, well, I wasn’t sure if I was going to return. I thought about going to a muggle school.’

‘Why?’ all the friends around Harry and the Weasley’s asked.

‘Well, I figured I’ve never had much of a life here, dangerous really, then I got stuck with those people that hate me. I figured since I could afford to look after myself I might just give up my magical heritage. Dumbledore wasn’t happy so we worked out a few things which allowed me to leave the muggles, I decided I’d return, so I shopped today.’

‘So where will you be living?’ Dean asked.

‘I’m with a good friend of my fathers who wanted me to live with him. We’re keeping his name secret just in case. You know there are a lot of death eaters still out there and none are too happy with me.’

‘Right, you killed…him so they would want to kill you. Is that why no one knew where you lived?’ Seamus asked.

‘Yeah, safety, but they were cruel, abusive people, I figured I would work on a better place. So this friend offered me a home I took it, but it’s been great, he’s been telling me about my parents.’

‘Yeah, I suppose he could. But why is Hermione sitting down the other end?’ Neville asked.

‘To tell you the truth, I can’t stand her. I put up with her for a while, hoping she would cut that attitude, she didn’t,’ Harry shrugged.

‘I was going to give her a go but then she tries to tell me to order Harry to stay with those muggles that Dumbledore thought Harry was safer there. She just didn’t care Harry had been hurt by them, she only cared that Harry stopped listening to Dumbledore. I went off at her when she started on Harry.’

‘To be honest,’ Seamus looked at Dean and Neville, ‘None of us can stand her, we only did because you two were friends with her.’

‘Same here, I can’t stand her either,’ Ginny said.

Heaps of others sitting around the group all said the same thing, they only stayed friends with Hermione because she had been friends with Harry and Ron.

The twins winked at Harry, they knew that Hermione was going to be ignored by everyone from now on.

‘Harry, Dumbledore looks strange, do you know why?’ Ginny asked.

‘He tried to evade my mind without my permission, I have protected my mind to all intrusions,’ Harry smirked, ‘He ended up flying across the room, landed in a heap and will be suffering from some severe headaches for a week or two.’

‘He used legilemency on you without asking?’ Lee asked.

‘Yep, now he knows what will happen if he tries. But even if he did get through I removed the memories that he wanted to see, they are hidden away. If he keeps going then someone is going to release some information that would make Dumbledore look bad to the public,’ Harry looked at the twins, ‘So when is that going to happen?’

‘Two days, it has to be so your friends can see it,’ Fred grinned.

‘What are you on about?’ Ron asked.

‘You’ll see in two days brother,’ George smirked.

‘So Harry really is becoming a marauder,’ Ginny said.

‘More than you know Gin.’

‘Hey, Harry,’ a girl called.

Harry turned, ‘Hi,’ he got up and moved over to the Hufflepuff table, sat on the end between Susan and Hannah.

‘He really has changed,’ Neville said, ‘Look, it’s like he’s chatting up two girls.’

‘He’s working out if he’s into girls or boys, but I think it’s girls,’ George said.

‘Is that why Fred had his arm around Harry when you lot walked in?’ Lavender asked.

‘Yep, I let him see how it feels to be touched by a bloke.’

‘Were those people really that bad?’ Neville asked.

‘They were terrible to Harry Neville, they starved him, locked him in a cupboard for weeks at a time. The uncle was this huge man that would hit Harry, with his fists. But from what Harry hinted at, the man he is going to be living with worked a few things out. So today those people will be arrested, questioned and there is a lot of evidence in the house to prove Harry’s allegations. So even though he finally got free of them he was going to make them pay.’

Harry sat back down, ‘So what did they want?’ Ron asked.

‘They just wanted to know why I’m not wearing glasses anymore, I explained how I took the potion this morning.’

‘That’s worth two hundred galleons,’ Seamus blurted out.

Harry shrugged, ‘Yeah, but it’s worth it to get rid of those ugly things, it will help with quidditch as well. But I figured it out Fred.’

‘So am I going to get lucky?’

‘Sorry, you’ll have to find some other bloke so you can dip your wick.’

‘Damn, here I thought I would get to be with the-boy-who-lived first.’

‘Okay, change the subject, I don’t want to think about you blokes doing that, especially to each other, my brother and my mate,’ Ron grimaced making everyone laugh before Ron ended up laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Two days later Harry had been sitting in the great hall studying, he heard footsteps and a lot of laughter. He turned his head to see Ron, Neville and all his Gryffindor friends that was in his year laughing as they hurried into the great hall.

‘Did he get them off?’ Harry whispered.

‘No,’ the group said together then started laughing again.

‘He tried everything, he even got Dumbledore, he couldn’t do it either. He gave me a look as if he thought it might be the twins,’ Ron shrugged.

‘Harry,’ Ginny yelled then ran down and threw herself at him, ‘That was worthy of the marauders, are you going to tell him?’

‘Yep, then during the holidays I might get one of you to show him your memory of it. I could just see Snuffles rolling around on the floor. Snape always went on about me being like my father, well, now I’m going to do exactly that. He will wish he never started on me as I know exactly what the marauders did to him.’

‘So is there any more surprises?’ Dean asked as he sat opposite.

‘A few, one very soon though, but not to Snape,’ Harry grinned but never elaborated. The twins walked in with Lee, the three of them gave Harry the thumbs up then sat down the end so it didn’t look like they were involved. Harry knew the twins were safe, no one could prove anything but if they found out what was used then it would not seem like something the twins would do, use a muggle glue.

They waited a week before Harry got a nod from the twins, which meant that his other surprise would be known the following morning.

Ron joined Harry in transfiguration, ‘I saw that nod, so what’s up?’ he whispered.

‘You’ll see in the morning, they have to work it late tonight.’

‘Do I get a hint?’

‘Okay, it involves her and losing something.’

‘That’s good enough for me,’ Ron grinned making Harry chuckle before they took out their books, ink and quills.

The Gryffindor’s knew something was going to happen, they had no idea when or to who, they just knew it was planned. They kept seeing looks from the twins, Lee, Ginny, Harry and Ron so they knew it involved them. At one time they saw Ginny give Hermione an evil grin. They weren’t sure if it was just the fact that Ginny Weasley did not like Hermione Granger or it was to do with whatever was being planned.

Harry kept chuckling while doing his homework, he had everyone glancing at him, some would ask what was so funny, that would just make Harry laugh more.

None of the teachers had been able to get the desks or chairs off the ceiling in the potions room, so Snape had to use one of the older ones that had been closed off for years. He wasn’t happy and tried everything, even threats to find out who did it. Naturally he blamed the Gryffindor’s but without proof he could not do much. They all heard that McGonagall had threatened Snape, if he decided to take unnecessary points or put her lions in detention without a valid reason then she was going to file a complaint with the governors before retaliating, she just never said how she would retaliate. So even though Snape did take points, he couldn’t put anyone in detention which was making the snarly head of Slytherin house snap at everyone.

Harry, Ron, Neville and their friends all walked down through the castle the following morning. They sat down to have breakfast like any other morning, but they were waiting.

It only took ten minutes before the girls of Gryffindor ran in and started whispering. Everyone within hearing range burst out laughing, Harry ended up on the floor, holding his stomach.

‘Do we get to know what the joke is?’ Hannah asked as she stood with Susan all staring at the laughing Gryffindor’s.

‘Well, it seems something happened to Hermione through then night. Her room-mates woke up and saw her, they woke her up and explained. Well, she screamed and ran out of the tower still in her pyjamas but with a towel over her head,’ Angelina said.

‘Okay, so what happened to her?’ Susan asked.

‘All her hair fell out,’ Katie said then everyone burst out laughing again, even Susan and Hannah. Word spread quickly through the other students and most ended laughing, Hermione Granger was not like at all by the majority of the people inside Hogwarts.

The trouble makers decided to have a break, as it was leading up to the selection of the champions they figured they should wait until after so they could see which Hogwarts student would end up the champion.

Harry knew that evening the cup would be placed within the age line ready for anyone to put their names into it. Fred and George explained that once he ate the strange sweet it would give him an hour before the spots would appear on his face and his temperature would rise just enough to make it appear that he was unwell. Harry thought it would work perfectly, after breakfast he had transfiguration. So just before he left Gryffindor tower, he popped the sweet into his mouth.

He gave the twins a wink as he passed; telling them without words that he was about to get sick then he just continued to walk down through the school with Ron.

They were only in class for ten minutes before Harry felt the symptoms kicking in. He was about to tell McGonagall he wasn’t feeling well when Ron put up his hand.

‘Yes Mr Weasley?’

‘There’s something wrong with Harry.’

Minerva moved down the aisle, ‘Potter, you are covered in spots.’

‘I don’t feel good Professor.’

‘Weasley, take Potter to the hospital wing then come back.’

‘Yes, Professor,’ Ron helped Harry shoved his book back in his bag but Ron took it from him then walked slowly beside him. 

‘It’s all good Ron, I’ll explain when I know we’re completely alone,’ Harry winked then gave a little groan.

‘Madam Pomfrey,’ Ron called.

‘What have you done now Potter?’

‘Professor McGonagall said I’m covered in spots, but I don’t feel well, sort of hot and sick.’

‘Very well, onto one of the beds, Weasley, you can return to class.’

‘Yes, ma’am, I’ll come back later Harry.’

‘Bring notes and assignments, just in case,’ Harry groaned again then lay down on the bed. He watched the matron do her charms, ‘Do you think it’s chicken pox or something like that?’

‘Not chickpox or dragon pox, the muggle disease called measles. Weren’t you ever immunised Mr Potter?’

‘No, those muggles didn’t care if I was sick, I never saw a muggle doctor and you’re the only person I’ve seen in the magical world. So will the spots get worse or disappear?’

‘Worse I’m afraid, you’re in here for a week, at least. The measles are highly contagious, but as most people inside this castle are magical who don’t spend time with muggles I doubt it will cause many problems. Now get changed and get comfortable, I will bring you the potions you will need.’

‘Normally I would argue but I just don’t have the energy,’ Harry made it look like an effort to sit up so he could remove his shoes, then change. By the time he got into bed Pomfrey was handing him the first of three potions. He might need to drink the disgusting things but Harry knew it would be worth it when everyone would realise he could not put his name into the goblet of fire.

It was only an hour later that the headmaster stepped into the hospital wing to speak with the matron. Harry made it look like he was asleep, so even when he heard footsteps come closer he never moved. If the headmaster looked at his face and hands he would see Harry was covered in spots.

Right after classes, Ron and Ginny arrived in the hospital, ‘So, tell me?’ Ron whispered.

‘It’s fake, one dream I had was that Pettigrew, Voldemort and another man were planning to take me, it was to help bring Voldemort back. Sirius found out about the tournament so I worked it out with the twins to get a muggle disease that will keep me away while the champions are selected. If they wanted me in that then I have the perfect excuse to prove I never entered.’

‘So he’s really trying to come back?’ Ginny asked with a quiver in her voice.

‘Yes, he is and wants me, something about my blood. So I’ll be here for about a week. I feel fine but I have to make it look like I’m ill. So I’ll do my work just take a lot of naps, or make it look that way.’

‘Then I have your first lot of notes and homework,’ Ron pulled out some parchment and placed them on the table at the end of Harry’s bed.

‘Do you know what he wants your blood for?’ Ginny asked.

‘No, but it must be so he can come back. Right now he hasn’t got a proper body, just this disgusting little thing that needs snake milk to survive. That’s what Dumbledore was trying to find out when he tried to go into my mind.’

‘Okay, but what I don’t get is how would the tournament take you to him,’ Ron said.

‘No idea, but someone inside this castle is helping him so he must have some type of plan.’

‘Then don’t touch anything unless it’s given to you by someone you trust,’ Ginny said urgently.

‘Right, port key, I never thought of that. Ron, write to Snuffles, tell him I’m in the hospital, he knows why, ask him if there might be a way to block a port key. Being an auror he should know.’

‘The teachers would know but then they would tell Dumbledore. Okay, I’ll send Hedwig right after dinner.’

‘You don’t think they will try now since you’re sick and won’t be there on Halloween?’ Ginny asked.

‘I doubt it, most people don’t know much about muggle diseases. Think of this, most of his lot are purebloods, they are used to potions and healing charms fixing things in a day or so, unless it’s really serious.’

‘Yeah, you’re right, whoever it is might believe you’ll be up and about by then. Then you already have permission not to attend the Halloween feast so you should be okay. I’d still be careful though.’

‘I will, hopefully Snuffles can help,’ Harry waved Ron and Ginny closer, ‘I just caught a flash of Mad-eye outside the door. Since he can’t use Hermione he’s got Mad-eye spying.’

‘He’s trying to find out what’s going on.’

‘We know he reports to Dumbledore. Pomfrey has to tell the headmaster if a student has a disease that could be contagious. Normally she doesn’t tell anyone, patient confidentiality, but a disease is different.’

‘We’ll ignore him if he asks, but we have to go or we’ll miss dinner.’

‘Let me know if Snuffles sends the reply to you.’

‘I will, try not to get too bored,’ Ron smirked then walked off with Ginny.

Harry decided against doing any work, he figured he would have time being stuck in bed for a week. He knew the matron would get him dinner soon so he decided to read until then.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

The next morning before class Ron hurried in, dropped off the letter, ‘Late for class.’

Harry laughed as he watched Ron run out of the hospital, in the envelope was a ring, Harry had no idea so he read at the letter which made him grin. There was a spell that would protect people from being port keyed away, it would enchant a ring or some other item that was always on you, so Sirius sent him one of his old rings that he could enchant. Sirius also wrote that it should be impossible at Hogwarts as there are wards to prevent things like portkey’s, but as he didn’t trust Dumbledore they weren’t going to risk Harry being taken. Harry thought later tonight he could practice the spell, he normally didn’t have a problem with spells but this was advanced so he might need a few goes before he got it right.

Harry spent a couple of hours with Ron, Neville and Ginny, they did talk but mainly did their homework. They all found it easier to do without Hermione always nagging them. When it got late and Pomfrey’s office and rooms were dark Harry practiced the spell, what surprised him was how easy it was, he got it first go. Now he knew he was protected from a port key he could relax so he decided to get some of his work done. He figured if he was taking naps through the day he could do most of his work of a night while it was quiet.

For the next couple of days that’s what Harry did, mainly did his work of a night, took naps through the day but spent time with his friends before or after dinner. Harry had been surprised by some of the other visitors he got, Susan and Hannah visited, Lavender and the Patil twins and Luna Lovegood. She brought Harry a weird looking strand of flowers that was tied to his wrist, she said it would protect him. Even though a lot of people thought Luna was odd, he liked her, he got the feeling that she knew more than anyone realised. There was just something different about the blond, but Harry also knew she was someone he could trust completely, so he tied to flowers to his wrist, even when the others laughed.

Right after the champions were selected, the twins, Ron and Ginny disappeared from the great hall, Lee was going to join them soon, he wanted to hear more.

Harry looked towards the door when the red heads appeared, ‘Well, what happened?’

‘Your name came out, the staff including Snape explained how you couldn’t have entered since you’ve been stuck in the hospital with a contagious disease, Pomfrey explain,’ Ron said.

‘Yeah, so they are discussing it now, but they saw us leave, I’m sure they will know we will let the world know if they make you compete when you’ve been sick,’ Ginny said.

‘Lee’s waiting to hear what else might be said,’ Fred said.

‘They will have to cancel your name, you weren’t there last night so there is no way you could have entered,’ George said.

‘Yeah, so if they try to force you when you didn’t enter then they will know we’ll make a loud fuss about it, and we would write to our parent’s.’ Ginny said.

‘I’ll write to Snuffles as soon as we know for sure,’ Ron said just as Lee walked inside with Luna, Neville, Hannah, Susan, Dean and Seamus, they were all smiling so Harry knew it was good news, which he would hear soon enough. But Harry finally relaxed, the first time since he had the dream.

‘So, tell me.’

‘We heard that Crouch bloke go on about it being binding,’ Neville said.

‘Yeah, even Mad-eye did though he did say you couldn’t have done it,’ Lee said.

‘Luna stood up and said she was going to make sure the world knew the ministry and staff were making you compete even though you’ve been stuck in the hospital wing for two days,’ Hannah said.

‘So I stood up and said I will write to my aunt and tell her what happened and how you were sick,’ Susan said.

‘We…’ Seamus pointed at himself and Dean, ‘said we’d write to the prophet if we had to, then others said the same thing. If we did that it would make everyone believe the tournament was fixed, not just trying to get you to participate but we’ll make it sound like they would already have the winner picked out. They don’t want to seem like cheats,’ Seamus smirked.

‘So finally they agreed that you did not enter so the contract was cancelled without stripping you of your magic,’ Lee said.

Harry held up his finger then took his wand in hand, he couldn’t help feeling happy so he cast his patronus.

‘Prongs,’ they all called out making Harry laugh.

‘So you’re safe mate, another few days and you can get out of here,’ Fred said.

‘I can’t wait, I’m more tired from doing nothing. So do you know how they worked this so I didn’t lose my magic?’

‘They called it a tie which allowed the goblet of fire to relight. The other three entered their names again, so they have the proper champions,’ Lee said.

‘So who is the Hogwarts champion, Angelina?’

‘No, Cedric Diggory, he’s a good bloke,’ George said.

‘Yeah, we’re disappointed it wasn’t Angelina but Cedric will do good,’ Fred said.

‘Krum is the Durmstrange champion and a girl named Fleur is the other one,’ Ron said.

‘I really appreciate you all standing by me, not like some.’

‘Even though she’s stuck with that turban thing on her head she’s been trying to listen in on all of us. It seems someone told Madam Pomfrey that you don’t like her and if she visited it would upset you and you didn’t need that when you’re sick,’ Neville said innocently.

‘Thanks, but I haven’t seen her so I either missed her or she knew it would do no good to come here. Has she accused any of you for her hair loss?’

‘Us, but we just told her to prove it,’ Fred said.

‘Yeah, then we said we can’t get into the girls dorm room so how could she blame us.’

‘McGonagall checked the steps leading to the girls rooms to make sure they were still spelled to stop us boys going up there, it was. The portraits told her no boys had levitated themselves over the stairs either. She did that just to prove it wasn’t Fred and George,’ Lee grinned.

‘Anyway, we worked it out with the head boy and girl, they took the petition to McGonagall who took it to Dumbledore,’ Fred said, 

‘The Hogwarts students can join Beauxbatons and Durmstrange to show their talents every Saturday night apart from the day of the tasks which fall on a Saturday,’ George said.

‘Great, so are any of you going to show off your hidden talents?’ Harry grinned but he did see a few blushes and some turned away, ‘I am, but don’t ask, I’m not saying. I just want to have some fun.’

‘You’re really going to get up in front of everyone and do something?’ Ron asked.

‘Yep, it’ll be fun. So when is the first one?’

‘It was supposed to be this Saturday but they gave us an extra week so anyone in Hogwarts can prepare. So you’ll have to let McGonagall know, she’s taking down all the names.’

‘Madam Pomfrey said I should be out in two more days but it still depends on the spots.’

Neville turned his head to check no one was around, then looked back at Harry, ‘So this was all faked?’

‘Yep, I will explain when I know we can’t be overheard, but it was serious and potentially deadly.’

Harry knew those words would worry everyone, just like he was worried. He might have escaped being the champion for Hogwarts but they didn’t mean something else might happen to get him to Voldemort.

The following day Harry received a letter from Sirius, via Ron. Since he found out that his name did come out of the triwizard cup Sirius knew now that there was someone inside Hogwarts that was dangerous, especially to Harry. He wanted Harry to speak with one of the teachers, someone he felt he could trust, someone that could investigate without being noticed. As Harry stared at the words he realised Sirius was right, he needed someone inside Hogwarts to find out who supported Voldemort and not a student, it had to be an adult. For someone to pull of putting his name into the goblet of fire and make it seem like there was supposed to be four and not three competitors needed someone that knew what they were doing, spells that would probably be more advanced than a students.

Since Harry was stuck in bed until at least tomorrow it gave him time to think about all the teachers. There were some he didn’t know, like the arithmancy teacher, but Harry never had anything to do with that teacher. He liked all his teachers apart from Snape, but McGonagall believed in Dumbledore and she had been with him when they left Harry as a baby on the doorstep. Harry kept thinking, who, which teacher could he trust?

Right after lunch the following day Madam Pomfrey told Harry he could leave, the spots were gone, his temperature was back to normal and he had no other symptoms. Harry quickly changed, put all his books and stuff back into his bag then hurried to Gryffindor tower. But his thoughts were on who he could trust, which teacher.

‘So five days mate, that’s a good test for us,’ Fred smirked as he caught up with Harry.

‘Yeah, we tested it on ourselves and we had different results,’ George said, ‘four for me.’

‘And six for me, you five so we might try a few more people to get an average.’

‘Even though it’s not something I would do here, as an adult it would be good, to get a week off work,’ Harry grinned, ‘I need advice, you two are sneaky, you know a lot about Hogwarts and the teachers.’

‘We do,’ Fred and George grinned together, their normal wicket grin.

‘I need to know which teacher I could trust with some information, they won’t go to Dumbledore until they have no choice, would believe me and do some investigating.’

Fred and George looked at Harry, then each other before they turned back to Harry again.

‘Flitwick,’ they said together again and Harry grinned, yes, Flitwick and he wasn’t in Dumbledore’s order, but Harry liked and respected the tiny wizard. He gave the twins a hug then ran off with the twins laughing behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Harry knocked on Flitwick’s door, ‘Come in Mr Potter, how are you feeling?’

‘Fine now sir,’ Harry shut the door, ‘Um Professor, I have some important and it could be dangerous information. The thing is I don’t trust the headmaster, not after everything’s that’s happened to me and he never helped. I got a letter saying I should explain to someone inside Hogwarts, someone I trust. Well, I trust and respect you Professor.’

‘If it’s dangerous Potter than I would need to inform the headmaster.’

‘Yeah, I get that but I was hoping you might keep it to yourself until you could investigate.’

‘Very well, explain what this information is,’ Filius gestured for Harry to have a seat.

‘Okay, I get these dreams, Dumbledore knows and he also knows they aren’t dreams, they’re like visions. I’m sort of holding out on him but I have a good reason for doing so. Anyway, my dream was about Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew, who is alive and was the one that betrayed my parent’s. There’s a snake and another man, in the dream they were talking about me, taking me and using my blood. Now Dumbledore said I have blood protection because of my mother. You heard what happen with Quirrell, well now though Voldemort has a partial body back and Peter is feeding him snake milk. He wants me and my blood then I heard my name came out of the goblet of fire, it could be connected which means there is someone inside Hogwarts that’s connected to Voldemort. I could be in danger but so could others if he’s discovered.’

‘Do you know why you have these visions?’

‘No, but my scar hurts when I do, sometimes it bleeds, Dumbledore wouldn’t explain.’

‘Would you allow an expert to examine your scar?’

‘As long as this person was trustworthy.’

‘My uncle, he knows almost everything there is on curses, and cursed scars. Yes he is a goblin and they do not really share information with wizards.’

‘There are rumours you were a goblin sir, or part goblin. None of us care, you’re a great teacher who treats all students the same. You also help when a student needs it. I liked talking to the goblins at Gringotts, I do every time I have to go there. So how would your uncle examine me?’

‘I will get him here, without anyone knowing naturally. All the staff have ways in and out of the castle. Now normally we cannot bring another witch or wizard in, but being goblins do have it’s advantage.’

‘That’s great, I figured the wards would stop people coming in. Dumbledore probably never thought of anyone other than humans. Professor, can you watch a memory of a dream?’

‘Yes, it’s just like watching any memory.’

‘We would need a pensieve though, Dumbledore is the only person who has one.’

‘The goblins have them Harry, they use them quite often at the bank. I will ask my uncle to bring one with him.’

‘That’s great, I feel better already. There is something going on, I feel it and if he is planning on coming back then all of us could be in danger.’

‘Yes, we could. Now will you explain just as much as you’re comfortable with, why you do not trust the headmaster or you’re head of house?’

‘I told the headmaster how my muggle relatives treat me, he didn’t do anything. What happened to me over the years could be called child abuse yet he didn’t seem to care. But I lost respect for him and Professor McGonagall when I found out they left me, a baby, on the doorstep in the middle of the night. I mean really Professor, how could anyone do that to a baby. I was told I was walking by that stage, I could have wondered off and been hurt or even killed. Now my aunt, my mother’s sister is a muggle who was jealous of my mother’s ability and beauty. She ended up so bad she hated my mother and this world. I never knew my name until I went to muggle school, they only called me freak, you or boy, I figured those were my names, I did for years. I didn’t have a bedroom, I was kept in the cupboard under the stairs, locked in there when I wasn’t made to work. Whenever anyone came to the house I had to stay quiet and pretend I didn’t exist. I had some help before returning here, the Dursley’s were arrested a week after we started here. There is a lot of proof at the house about the abuse I went through. I basically had to blackmail Dumbledore so he would allow me to leave.’

‘We were all informed that you were well cared for by Lily’s sister. I always knew you seemed on the small size compared to your parents, now I know why. But I am surprised that Professor McGonagall would leave you out in the cold that night, she was close to your parents after they left Hogwarts.’

‘She listens to Dumbledore sir, we’ve all gone to her with complaints she never does anything because Dumbledore won’t.’

‘No, it seems the headmaster refuses to pull Professor Snape in about his treatment of students, especially Gryffindor’s. I will notify you when I have spoken with my uncle. But I have to know, just for myself, what happened to the potions classroom.’

Harry could tell Flitwick was amused, ‘A muggle glue, very strong and almost impossible to remove. I had the twins do it for me, just a small thing to get back at Snape for the way he treats everyone.’

‘That will stay between us, but the Weasley boys always surprises me with some of the things they come up with, it seems you are a lot like them. They remind me so much of some other boys that got into trouble as students.’

‘The marauders,’ Harry grinned.

‘Ah, so you know about your father?’

‘About all of them and how Sirius is innocent, that is one thing I’m holding over the headmaster, he gets Sirius’s name cleared or he doesn’t know about my dreams of Voldemort. We have a connection through my scar he’s known it since I arrived here. I figured I would use it to help get my godfather’s name cleared. Do you know he never had a trial, they just threw him in Azkaban, he wasn’t even questioned.’

‘Even though I never believed he would betray you or your parents, tell me why you are positive he is innocent.’

‘We saw proof, Peter Pettigrew used to be Ron’s rat Scabbers. My dad, Sirius and Peter were unregistered animagus, they did that to help Remus on the wolf nights. Well, Sirius, Remus, me, Hermione and Ron got Peter to admit everything in the shrieking shack at the end of last year. Between Remus turning into a werewolf and Snape’s hatred of my father and Sirius, Peter changed into a rat and disappeared, he joined Voldemort that night.’

‘When I heard how Sirius had killed Peter I knew he could do it but I also knew he wouldn’t do it. Then I heard about the evidence, if he was blasted apart as the reports say then there would have been more blood and body parts, not just a finger.’

‘He cut that off himself before escaping as Wormtail, that’s his rat’s name.’

‘If these dreams are real and the headmaster knows then I’m sure he will get your godfather’s name cleared so he can find out what is going on. One thing I do know about Albus Dumbledore, he likes to be informed about everything, he also likes to be in control.’

‘I know,’ Harry sighed, ‘But he’s way of doing things can get people killed or hurt. But look at my situation Professor, I was left to be abused as a child. There were times I dreamt of killing them. I find out I’m a wizard on my eleventh birthday and see all these books with curses in them and think about how to curse my relatives. I used to get so angry with them and the world in general, I could have turned my magical gift around and gone dark. I found out that Voldemort was raised in a muggle orphanage, they were harsh back then. The both of us were made to return to the muggles every holidays. He turned dark, I’m lucky I didn’t, that’s only because I know he killed my parents because he’s dark, I decided to go the other way.’

‘It’s happened before Harry, witches and wizards have been hurt by muggles who saw them doing magic. This castle used to keep orphaned children, the founders wanted to a safe place for all witches and wizards. During those days there were many that were killed, including children, if they got away then they would come straight here. I am not sure when the rules changed to stop children being able to remain at the castle after the school term finished, but after hearing your story I believe it should be changed back. We are few Harry, wars cost us enough, we can’t afford to lose more people just because the muggles fear us.’

‘They do fear us, I saw that myself,’ Harry sighed again. But listening to his little charms teacher made him realise that they did need to change the way things are done, before it’s too late.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Harry visited McGonagall after speaking with Flitwick, he put his name down to perform and was told if the students like what he did then he would be expected to perform again. Harry didn’t mind, this was something that kept him sane over the years. She explained that there were professionals staying at the castle to help if it was needed. So Harry got that information then went to speak with these professionals. Most knew he didn’t like attention, but that was because of his scar and the-boy-who-lived. This time Harry was going to enjoy the night and showing what he could do.

Harry re-joined the Gryffindor’s for lunch, Hermione was still bald and still wearing a turban on her head. That sight always made Harry laugh.

‘She’s been getting ignored a lot, some call her names and I’ve heard rumours that she’s been hexed a lot.’ Ron said.

‘I can’t feel sorry for her, it’s because of her he found out everything we spoke about.’

‘I don’t, not anymore. She came up to me this morning trying to tell you that you must tell the headmaster about your dreams,’ Ron leant closer to Harry, ‘I told her to fuck off.’

‘Thanks mate, she’s just so bossy and thinks everyone should listen to her. But I found doing my work when she’s not around a lot easier.’

‘I do as well, apart from when I was with you, I’ve mainly did my homework on my bed. I don’t feel as stressed as I used to.’

‘That’s because she tried to make us feel stupid. But those books she kept on us to read, they were useless.’

‘Do you think she wanted us to look bad or she was told to tell us that?’

‘Both, but realistically, I think Dumbledore told her to. It’s like he wanted us to have trouble learning, I don’t get why though. I mean he kept going on about Voldemort returning yet we weren’t learning what we were supposed to. Look at Lupin last year, it was all on magical dark creatures. I get we need to know, but if a war starts again then we need to know spells more than dark creatures.’

‘I think it’s more you mate, I was just there so she had to make it look like she was telling both of us what books to read. But you are right about last year’s defence class, it wasn’t helpful, not for a war. You know, even though Moody is good, crazy and paranoid, but good, maybe we could find somewhere to practice harder and…well, spells that could do damage.’

‘I’ve thought the same thing, Dumbledore goes on about second chances and using only light spells. But we can still use legal spells and hurt them. I was going to see if the twins could come up with some things that might help.’

‘They do get unusual idea’s, so I’m sure they could come up with something. Anyway, what did Snuffles say?’

‘He told me I need to tell a teacher about the dreams and what we think, someone we could trust. I bumped into the twins after I left the hospital, they both said Flitwick. I spoke to him, he’s going to keep it to himself until he could investigate, but he’s going to get his uncle to look at my scar. I get these dreams and Dumbledore knows they are real but won’t tell me why I have them, why I have this connection.’

‘Do you think this uncle will figure it out?’

‘Flitwick said he’s an expert in curses and cursed scars, so he should. He’s going to let me know. Oh and Snuffles said they were sent to jail, he got ten years, she got a couple. It seems the muggles don’t take kindly to people that hurt kids. Snuffles charmed the cupboard so they couldn’t clean it up, so if the muggle police see it or have seen it then they would know the truth. I just want them to suffer, legally.’

‘They are now mate, but has Dumbledore said anything about Snuffles?’

‘No, he hasn’t spoken to me since the first day here. He probably thinks I’ll give in. But see, he knows I see things which if someone smart enough was told then they might be able to stop him returning, yet his playing with me which is dangerous. I will never tell him about my dreams, not until he fulfils that vow. Snuffles deserves to be free.’

‘He does, but and sorry mate, but what if something does happen to Snuffles, what would you do?’

‘Leave, I really would leave, go to another country, live in the muggle world. I would let you know so you can make sure your family is safe, but I won’t help. Snuffles is the only family I have left, if I lose him then I’m gone.’

Ron knew the answer before he asked, he wasn’t surprised. Harry did feel like Sirius is all he has and after the things that’s already happened to him then Ron could understand why Harry would leave if Sirius died.

Two days later Harry arrived at Flitwick’s office, ‘Professor, sir,’ Harry gave a small bow to the goblin.

‘Close the door Mr Potter,’ Harry did then felt the magic, Flitwick had charmed the door, ‘This is Rognock Flitwick.’

‘It’s nice to meet you sir.’

‘It’s nice to meet you Mr Potter. I have been curious about the night you received your scar. But every request we made to examine you was turned down, like many others.’

‘I never knew anyone asked, if I did I would have seen someone. The pain I get can make it bleed. It’s always painful when I get the dreams or visions, whatever they are.’

‘Then let’s begin, I will do some test over your scar then my nephew informed me you wish for him to see a memory, of this vision.’

‘Yes, it would be good if you could both see it, see what I’ve been seeing.’

Harry sat down then watched as the old goblin began chanting in gobbledegook. His hand was pressed against his scar, he could feel how warm it was getting. It wasn’t painful, just uncomfortable.

‘I believe I know why you are connected to Lord Voldemort and why you see visions Mr Potter. I must tell you that trying to remove this will be long and painful.’

‘Remove what uncle?’

‘A piece of Lord Voldemort’s soul is behind Mr Potter’s scar, it has been since the night he received it.’

‘He made a horcrux?’

‘Yes, yet I hear he has tried to kill you Mr Potter, is that true?’

‘Um, yeah, a couple of times.’

‘Then he does not know you are holding a piece of his soul inside you. As long as his horcrux survives, he cannot die. He if knew he would never kill you or it would destroy his soul.’

‘I really have a bit of him inside me,’ Harry stared down at the floor, ‘Oh god.’

Filius knew Harry wasn’t going to last, he quickly summoned a calming draught, forced him to drink then handed him a glass of water.

‘Just relax Harry,’ Filius turned to his uncle, ‘You said it could be removed.’

‘It can, but it would need to be done at Gringotts, in our sacred circle. It will take at least a day and it will be quite painful. We will literally rip the unwanted soul from him, then we will need to keep it contained until it is destroyed.’

‘I don’t care about the pain, I want him gone, please, get it out of me.’

‘I will set it up as soon as I leave.’

‘I will say you aren’t well Harry, which will give you some time alone. Stay in bed, until we can set this up. But do you feel up to showing us that memory?’

Harry nodded, ‘It might be helpful, so yeah,’ Harry took a couple of calming breaths as the potion began to work. He thought of the dream that he had constantly, then put his wand to his temple, he pulled away the long silver string of memory. Harry placed it into the pensieve then sat back, ‘I don’t need to see it, I see it almost every night.’

‘Relax while we’re viewing it.’

Harry watched the two goblins go into his memory, but all he could think about was his scar and what was behind it. Dumbledore must know, it’s why he’s convinced he, Harry is the only the one who has a chance of defeating Voldemort. It has to be connected some way, why Dumbledore believes it. But if Voldemort put his soul into things then how is he to die. Harry didn’t think that maniac will ever die, not now he knew the truth. Another thing Harry thought about that didn’t make sense, if Dumbledore believed Harry was the only one that could kill Voldemort, then he wouldn’t die, not if there a piece of his soul inside Harry. 

Harry knew he would need to tell Sirius, he would tell the four Weasley’s as well. They needed to know just how Voldemort survived last time and why he was able to return. If he did then they would be at war with a man who couldn’t really die.

‘Yes,’ Rognock stared at Harry, ‘He is slowly regaining his body, but it is Voldemort.’

‘You’re name came out of the goblet of fire, someone wanted you entered into that tournament Harry. Now at first I thought it was a supporter, this competition could kill you especially since you are only fourteen. Now it seems this was set up to get you to Voldemort, he wants your blood and the protection that goes with it. You must be extremely careful, there is someone is inside this castle and they could kidnap you.’

‘Um, someone told me about this spell so port key’s wouldn’t work, I did it while I was in the hospital,’ Harry held up his hand to show the ring, ‘There is only one new teacher, unless it’s an older student.’

‘Leave this person to me, goblins have spells that wizards don’t. I will unveil who this person is. Now, you still look pale, go up to Gryffindor tower, rest, only come down for dinner if you feel up to it, otherwise we can get a house elf to bring you something.’

‘My house elf is here, he’s helping in the kitchens, I’ll call him if I don’t feel up to going down to the great hall.’

‘I will notify my nephew when we have it set up Mr Potter.’

Harry bowed, ‘Thank you, I truly appreciate what you are doing, sir, Professor,’ Harry gave another small bow before leaving the room. He headed up to Gryffindor tower, he needed to explain to his friends, but he might tell Neville as well. Harry knew Neville was trustworthy so he would keep this secret, if Voldemort does return then Harry will make sure Neville tells his family, just like the Weasley’s will tell there’s. This information is too dangerous, something Dumbledore knows but is keeping it quiet, that could get people killed.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

As Harry stepped into the common room, the twins noticed he wasn’t looking good, ‘Get Ron, Ginny and Neville, met me upstairs.’

‘It’s bad isn’t it?’ Fred asked.

‘Yes,’ Harry headed upstairs, he sat on his bed thinking about what he found out. He looked up with the other’s walked into the room, ‘Seal the room.’

George instantly locked the door and cast an imperturbable charm on it as well so no one could listen into their conversation.

‘You look sick, what’s up?’ Neville asked.

‘I just saw Flitwick’s uncle, he examined my scar and my memory of the vision I keep having,’ Harry rubbed his scar, ‘Voldemort can’t die, not really, not properly.’

Fred sat on one side of Harry, Ron on the other, ‘Tell us mate.’

‘He made what’s called a horcrux, it’s his soul, it’s outside his body so he can’t really die. But the uncle, he said I have a piece of his soul behind my scar, it’s been there since that night. He can remove it, it will take all day and be really painful, they literally have to rip it out of my head. I don’t really care about that, I just want it gone. It’s why I see things, why these dreams are real. They said my dreams are really visions so there is someone inside Hogwarts that wants to get me to Voldemort to give him back a body. Flitwick said he has ways to find who this person is, I hope he’s right. He basically wants me to pretend I’m sick for the next two days until they set up this ritual thing to remove the soul. I need to let Snuffles know. But don’t you see, Dumbledore must know about this horcrux thing and his playing games with me, that could cost lives if Voldemort returns.’

‘You’re right, he is placing everyone in danger,’ Ginny said, ‘The diary Harry, you said it screamed.’

‘Fuck,’ Harry rubbed his face, ‘His soul died, it must have been one as well, so Dumbledore does know as I told him what happened in the chamber.’

‘I think it’s time we make Dumbledore look bad,’ Fred said.

‘Yeah, a few pranks placed on him, with a message, get Snuffles free or he will end up in pain,’ George said.

‘Hey, where has Hedwig been,’ Ron looked up as she soared through the window, landing on Harry’s shoulder.

Harry took the letter, “Dear Harry, I’ve left the house, I’ve decided I’m not safe, I just got a feeling that Dumbledore might not care what happens to me. I’m safe, you don’t have to worry and I got some help, from Bill Weasley, good bloke. He was really pissed when he heard how you were treated by the muggles so he’s basically wants nothing to do with Dumbledore. He told his parent’s that if they remain friends with Albus and in the order then they will not see him again. Blood is thicker than reputation, Molly and Arthur told Albus they are out. Bill is a curse breaker so he knows a lot about wards and strong enchantments. The place I’m staying in for now is protected by dozens of wards along with the fidelius charm, which I am secret keeper. I really have a bad feeling right now pup, I want you to stay around Ron and the others, no going anywhere alone. A port key will not work but it doesn’t mean someone couldn’t grab you and push you into the floo. They could poison you or knock you unconscious, there are many ways they could get you. I don’t want to scare you Harry, but you need to understand. Apart from the few you know are trustworthy, be careful with anyone else. I hope you figured out that someone needs to know about your dreams, I would say Filius but Pomona would probably take you seriously as well. I will write again tomorrow so you know I’m safe, but I want you to write back every day as well. If for any reason you can’t, like your sick or in detention then get Ron to write, or the twins and Ginny. I want to know you’re safe, but they need to be watched as well, everyone knows you lot are close. So even though this is not the marauders way, you have to take these warnings seriously, stay safe pup, can’t wait to hear from you, love Snuffles.”

‘He’s right, he knows you’re in danger, due to the connection you two have,’ Ginny said.

‘What connection?’ Harry looked around.

‘A godfather and godson or godchild will be connected the moment they are done with the naming ceremony, same with godmother’s,’ Neville said.

‘So you figured out who Snuffles is?’ Ron asked warily.

‘Yeah, but I figured if Harry trusts him and you lot as well then something is up. Why did he slash the portrait though?’

‘To get Scabbers, that was Peter Pettigrew. He escaped at the end of last year and joined Voldemort,’ Ron said.

‘So Sirius is in hiding and I’m holding it over Dumbledore’s head, well, I’m holding my visions over his head until Sirius is free. He’s chief warlock, he can order a trial for Sirius, with veritaserum.’

‘My gran is a member of the Wizengamot, she might be able to talk to some people that aren’t in Fudge’s pocket.’

Harry and the Weasley’s all glanced at each other, ‘I trust Neville, if he thinks he’s gran could help then maybe it’s worth trying someone else since Dumbledore is being a bastard,’ Harry said.

‘Then do it Neville, just make sure she understands that we know his innocent, we’ve seen proof and Harry loves his godfather,’ Ron said.

‘We could tell Neville about what took place in the shrieking shack, he could write that along with how he was your rat, how Pettigrew, my dad and Sirius were animagus to help Remus on the nights of the full moon.’

‘Let’s do it, we have nothing to lose right now, Sirius is safe. You need to write to him so he knows what’s going on with your scar. Make sure you tell him you’re safe thought or he just might come here to be with you,’ Ginny said.

‘He would if he thought I was in danger. But Neville, write about what happened to me with the muggles, they are in jail right now so your gran would know it must be serious for them to lock people up. Tell her that Dumbledore knew about my treatment yet he kept making me go back to them every holidays.’

‘I’ll put it all down, the danger and your relatives, she’ll be furious. She might be strict with me but she would never hit me or anything and she believes all magical children are a gift. Since we’re so few and wars make that worse, then sending a magical child to be raised by abusive muggles is dangerous.’

‘Do that Neville, I’ll write to Snuffles, but I’m going to stay in here, make it look like I’m not well. I just wish I knew how Flitwick was going to deal with this person, who is it?’

‘We were thinking about this, apart from some of the older Slytherin’s, which it could be one of them, there is only Moody, but he supports Dumbledore,’ Ron said.

‘You don’t think Dumbledore’s in on it, do you?’ Ginny asked.

‘Anything is possible Gin, I mean he allows kids to get hurt, he doesn’t care what goes on in this school, for all we know he could have something planned,’ Fred said.

‘Flitwick said he likes to be informed about everything and he likes to be in control. Right now he knows I have important information yet he can’t get it. If Sirius is right about this feeling of danger then Dumbledore is basically risking all our lives. I told Ron, if anything happens to Sirius, I’m gone and Dumbledore can go to hell. He will pay if that happens, I just have to wait until I’m older and have more experience to deal with someone like him. But you should tell your parent’s that he could come back?’

‘Let’s wait and see what the goblins find out Harry, they do have their own magic,’ Ron said.

‘Yeah, they do and it’s powerful,’ Fred said.

‘And different to ours, so if there is someone here then they must be using polyjuice potion,’ George said.

‘So they might have some way to detect that, something we can’t do,’ Fred said.

‘Moody, he has that flask with him all the time,’ Ginny said.

‘You’re right, he does, I bet Flitwick thought of that. Why don’t you lot head out, keep a listen out to anything we might need to know. I’ll write to Sirius so he knows what’s going on.’

‘I’m staying with you mate, it will make it harder to get to you if you’re not alone,’ Ron said.

‘I’ll stay as well, it won’t seem strange for the three of us to remain in our dorm,’ Neville said.

‘I have great friends, but I also don’t want any of you in danger.’

‘If he returns Harry then we’re all in danger. People like my family are blood traitors to that lot and Neville’s family is known for being light,’ Ron said.

‘Our little Ronnikins is right, we’re all fucked if he returns, so stay with these two Harry,’ Fred said.

‘Even visits to the bathroom should be done with someone,’ George said.

‘Since there are bathrooms in Gryffindor tower then you’re safe with people around. We’ll go listen in and if we hear anything we’ll come straight back,’ Ginny said.

‘Thanks,’ Harry waited until Fred, George and Ginny left before he wrote to Sirius, ‘Take this back to him Hedwig then hunt, rest, whatever, I’ll see you later,’ Harry gave his owl a pat then sat back against his pillow. He stared at Ron and Neville, who stared back at him. They knew what could happen, they knew things could become dangerous very quickly, it was time to watch each other’s backs since they could not trust Dumbledore or most of the people inside the ministry.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

Two days past and not once did Harry leave the tower. When Ron and Neville had to go to class, Fred and George would disappear but they were with Harry. They had worked it so even if they ended up in detention, two people would be with Harry at all time.

Ginny followed Fred and George into the boy’s dorm room to see Harry, Ron and Neville sitting on their beds doing their school work.

‘Flitwick told us to escort you to his office,’ Ginny said.

‘It’s time,’ Harry put his quill down, ‘I’m nervous but I want it gone.’

‘I’m sure you’ll be fine mate, let’s go,’ Ron nodded.

The group kept Harry in the centre until they came to Flitwick’s office, they saw their professor waiting for them.

‘If anyone asks where Harry is…lie, say he was in the library, that he was outside, keep them looking all over the school.’

‘We will professor, we’ve got plenty of idea’s to keep them occupied all day,’ Fred said then hugged Harry, George hugged him next then Ginny. Neville was hesitant but he hugged Harry before Ron did.

‘I’ll be fine, just don’t let them figure out what is going on,’ Harry gave a strained smile before he stepped over to his little professor, ‘I’ll see you soon.’

The four Weasley’s and Neville watched as Flitwick and Harry disappeared, ‘It’s time to put finding Harry in to play,’ Fred said.

‘We’re taking the top floors,’ George said.

‘Neville and I will take the first few floors,’ Ron said.

‘Me and Luna are going to take the grounds, let’s go,’ Ginny said and the group disappeared.

Harry was met by five hooded goblins, ‘They are curse breakers and healers,’ Filius said, he could tell Harry was nervous.

‘If you will follow us Mr Potter,’ Harry nodded then followed the goblins through a maze of corridors until they came to a steel door. They stepped inside to see a bare room with just a circle on the floor, ‘You will need to remove your shoes and robes, then lie in the circle, head at the east, feet at the west, arms outstretched.’

Harry did what he was told, the floor wasn’t cold so he realised there must by some type of warming charm. He watched as the five goblins spaced themselves evenly around the outside of the circle. They all held short swords, Harry thought they looked familiar but he didn’t have a very clear view of them. They began to chant in gobbledegook as they thrust the swords into the air.

Back at Hogwarts Ron and Neville were eating lunch when the headmaster approached them, which they had expected.

‘Where is Mr Potter?’

‘He wanted to go to the library, we were hungry. Is something wrong Professor?’ Ron asked innocently.

‘That is none of your concern Mr Weasley, when you see Mr Potter tell him to come to my office.’

‘Sure, we’ll pass on the message, I doubt he will go though,’ Ron shrugged then went back to eating.

Ron and Neville waited until Dumbledore huffed away before they grinned. Both boys knew that Albus Dumbledore was frustrated that he could not get Harry to reveal his visions. They also knew that the old man would never try legilimency on them or their parent’s would have him arrested if he did. Harry had no parent’s and no legal guardian in the magical world who could stop the old man. Sirius was Harry’s guardian but until his name was clear he couldn’t help his godson.

‘How do you think its going?’ Neville whispered.

‘No idea, he did say it would be painful, that they will literally rip it from his head. I just hope he’s okay when it’s done.’

‘What about…the polyjuice?’ Neville whispered.

‘Maybe they will tell Harry something before returning.’

‘Let’s hope it doesn’t take long, I’m jumping at shadows. It’s hard knowing someone is inside this school is one of you-know-who’s.’

‘Yeah, it is and even if we think we know who it is, we don’t really know, not for sure. Things aren’t always what they seem, we found that out with the old man.’

‘Have you heard from your parent’s since they left the order?’

‘Just a quick letter saying they were out and not to tell the headmaster anything about the family or Harry. What about you, anything from your gran?’

‘Just that she’s going to check into it, the fact he wasn’t given a trial made her furious. Then to find out about Harry’s home life, she said we’re lucky he didn’t turn out like you-know-who since he was raised by muggles who didn’t treat him properly.’

‘It’s true though, Harry could have done the same, he could have accidentally done them in. We all know what things kids can do when hurt or upset, our emotions are tied to our magic. That’s what I don’t get, the old man knew yet he never thought of the consequences of it going to far if Harry lost it.’

‘Maybe it’s part of his plan, there is so much we don’t know especially why he won’t help Snuffles. I hope gran can get something started. She is friendly with Madam Bones, they both believe Fudge is an idiot and they know half the Wizengamot are being paid by Fudge or they support Dumbledore, or you-know-who. But you know what Ron, damn it, Voldemort, Harry is right, why should we be scared of a name.’

‘We shouldn’t,’ Ron took a deep breath, ‘V…Voldemort, there, we’re not dead so there is nothing to be worried about. Hey, how about Voldyshorts or Moldyshorts, that’s better.’

Neville laughed, ‘Imagine if his lot heard us call him Moldyshorts, we’d end up cursed.’

‘Either way, if he returns we could all end up cursed or dead, so why not let them know how we feel.’

‘I’m with you there, but since we’ve finished eating let’s go to a few of the other floors so we can keep sending them on a wild goose chase.’

‘Using muggle terms now Neville, what would your gran say?’

‘I don’t want to think about it,’ Neville grimaced then left the great hall with Ron.

Back at Gringotts, Filius was talking quietly to his uncle, ‘Will he be okay Uncle?’

‘Yes, I know he’s in pain right now nephew but the soul is latched onto his, they need to separate it before it can be pulled out.’

‘The poor boy has been through enough. How are the plans going for the imposter?’

‘They are finalised, we decided to wait until after today. We are going to sneak into Hogwarts tonight and take care of the problem. Will Mr Potter support us when we let everyone know the truth?’

‘He will uncle, he is grateful for what you’re doing and he is grateful to me as I believed him and did something about it. He doesn’t trust Minerva and he shouldn’t, she would go straight to Albus who would probably do nothing or work on a way for Harry to take care of it.’

‘Does he want the boy dead?’

‘I don’t think so, but he is not against sacrificing Harry for his greater good yet he won’t put himself in harms way. I believe he has been testing Harry, first year he was summoned to the ministry yet he decided to take a broom and fly. Normally Albus will just use the floo or apparate. He was gone when Harry discovered that Quirrell was going after the stone. It was only thanks to Harry, Ron and Hermione working together that allowed them to save the stone. I believe Albus wanted to see what Harry would do when he faced Voldemort even if he wasn’t whole, just a wraith. Second year was worse, the basilisk and yet it took Harry to go down to save young Ginny Weasley and kill the snake. Albus could have gone into the chamber of secrets anytime, Fawkes is a phoenix, there is no type of barrier or ward that can stop a phoenix. In fact, Fawkes turned up to aide Harry, helped by blinding the basilisk then he gave Harry the sorting hat which allowed him to call the sword of Gryffindor. The message said the chamber of secrets has been opened, Albus should have had Fawkes take him straight down, but he waited until Harry worked out the clues, with the help of his friends.’

‘It sounds to me like he was testing the boy or he expected the boy to die.’

‘Yes, and now we have an imposter at the school and Albus has not done anything about it. I believe he has fiddled with the wards which would normally pick up someone using polyjuice potion or anything dark. We know Severus was a death eater, I am still not sure which side he supports to be honest. The way he treats the students is disgusting, but how he treats Harry is despicable. I do not know what Albus is up to and how he is still holding his position as headmaster.’

‘I believe he may be using some type of potion or charm to keep his position, I know Fudge is an idiot but he is nowhere near as powerful as Albus Dumbledore. After what happened with Lucius Malfoy two years ago and how he was found with other death eaters torturing muggles after the quidditch world cup. The governors will not want to cause a problem for Albus or they will find themselves without a job. He may even be bribing them, as we know a lot of gold changes hands inside the ministry.’

‘Yes, something needs to be done,’ Filius turned back to Harry who had gone quiet, ‘Is he okay?’

‘He will be, we have repaired the damage done to his forehead and he has had potions to help with the pain. We found during out scan that this boy has had many untreated injuries, we worked out that he used magic to heal himself, even from a young age.’

‘His muggle relatives that abused him are now in jail, hopefully he will be with someone that cares for him. How long before I can get him back to Hogwarts?’

‘I would say an hour, his body is just adjusting to having the full use of his power. He will need to be watched when using magic, you will find that he will be more powerful now the soul is gone.’

‘I thank you for what you have done for the boy, I will remain with him until he wakes.’

‘I will go finish off our plans, keep well Filius.’

‘I will Uncle,’ Filius waited until the elders left before he sat beside Harry. One thing that would be noticed straight away is that his famous lightning shaped scar is no longer.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

‘We need to get back to Hogwarts Harry, are you well enough to travel?’

‘Fine, a little weak but otherwise I’m okay,’ Harry slowly sat up, ‘Is it gone?’

‘It’s gone, it’s also healed. You won’t be able to hide this though, your scar is gone.’

Harry’s hand flew to his forehead, ‘Gone, I won’t have everyone stare at it anymore.’

‘No, you won’t, so get your shoes and robe on.’

‘Thanks Professor, the twins were right when they said to come to you,’ Harry smiled at his little teacher before he pulled his shoes on then stood, putting his robe back on.

Filius and Harry used the floo, they arrived inside Filius’s private rooms. The quickly made their way to his class room where Harry called Dobby to tell his friends he was back and he would wait for them to arrive. While they waited Filius filled Harry in on his power, how the soul had been suppressing his magic, so now he would need to be careful until he was able to control it.

‘So what about this person that is inside Hogwarts?’

‘They are finalising the plans now. They did ask if you would support them when they came forward with the evidence.’

‘Of course I will, apart from helping me, you’re making sure everyone is safe, it’s more than any other teacher has ever done.’

Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Neville and Luna hurried into the room, ‘Blimey,’ the twins said together.

‘Yeah, the scars gone, finally.’

‘Harry’s a bit pale, is he okay Professor?’ Ginny asked.

‘Yes, it was very hard on him but the goblins healed him, he just needs to rest. Now, the imposter will be taken care of in the next few hours. I want you lot to stay together, keep Harry between you so no matter what no one can get near him.’

‘We’re got that covered Professor, we’re going to stay in Gryffindor tower, but in our room,’ Fred said.

‘We’re got Lee and the girls from the quidditch team joining us,’ George said.

‘Dobby is going to bring us food, and if anyone asks, we’re playing games,’ Ron said.

‘We’ve invited Luna to join us, Ginny offered to share her bed so Luna could stay the night.’

‘I will give permission for that since it will be after curfew before all this is hopefully over. Now head up there now, Harry, try to keep your hair over your forehead for now. We don’t want anyone to realised something is up.’

‘Yes, sir, and again, thank you Professor, for everything.’

‘You’re welcome,’ Filius watched the group of students leave before headed to his room to change. He was going from Professor Flitwick to a goblin warrior, something he had not had to do for many years. He always kept up on his training, he just hadn’t needed to use it for a long time.

The group made their way up to Gryffindor tower and straight up to the twins dorm room. Lee and the girls were already waiting. The twins charmed the door which would make it difficult to open.

‘Rest Harry, you still look like shit,’ Ron said.

‘I’m just a bit weak, but the goblins said it stopped my power, that I will have more power now.’

‘You’re already powerful mate, you did a patronus last year,’ Neville said.

‘Yeah, I don’t know, I don’t feel any different apart from a bit weak,’ Harry sat on Fred’s bed, Luna and Ginny sat on either side of him.

‘Um Harry, your scar,’ Angelina said.

‘Yeah, it’s gone,’ Harry shrugged, ‘It seems it wasn’t caused by the killing curse even if that was used that night.’

‘So what Fred and George told us is the reason for the scar,’ Lee said.

‘Yeah, a bit of his soul went into me, it caused the scar. We should have realised, we’ve learnt that the killing curse leaves no marks of any kind, yet I had that.’

‘Most of us just thought since you survived that it worked differently,’ George said.

‘Mum and dad said the same thing, that since you survived it caused the scar,’ Fred said.

‘So we’re here to make sure Harry’s safe from some imposter, and even though we don’t mind, how long are we supposed to stay in this room?’ Katie asked.

‘Only for the next few hours, the goblins will be here soon to take care of it,’ Ron said.

‘Well, let’s work on some games, they’re taking care of it and we just have to stay in here and keep everyone away from Harry,’ Fred said.

Lee cast a cushioning charm on the floor and everyone sat down apart from Harry and Luna who stayed on Fred’s bed.

‘I see your aura Harry, it’s very strong.’

‘So you have gifts, I always thought you did. Does anyone know?’

‘No, only daddy and you.’

‘You trust me enough to keep your secret?’

‘I would trust you with my life, and my heart.’

Harry smiled then slowly took Luna’s hand in his, ‘Always.’

The group on the floor smiled as they watched Harry and Luna, they knew these two would be the talk of the school by tomorrow.

‘Lay down Harry, you need rest.’

‘Will you lay with me?’

‘Of course, since I am your girl now.’

‘You are,’ Harry lay on his side, Luna did the same, they were facing each other.

‘Harry always liked Luna even when others thought she was crazy,’ Ron whispered.

‘I think they suit each other, Harry understands her more than anyone else does,’ Ginny said.

The group watched Harry and Luna for a few more minutes before returning to their game. Luna and Harry kept their arms around each other, their eyes remained on the other. Luna would run her fingers over Harry’s forehead then down his face, Harry would do the same.

It was not long after Dobby had brought them all dinner that they felt a vibration go through the castle.

‘I think the goblins are doing whatever it is they do,’ Lee said.

‘We felt that and we’re in the tower, do you think it was close?’ Angelina asked.

‘I don’t know, but if it was then whoever is mixed up with Voldemort was getting close,’ Neville said, then he pulled his wand, everyone did the same.

‘Stay behind us Harry, just in case,’ Ron said as he stood in front of the bed his friend was on, but Harry and Luna had their wands in their hands.

‘This is nerve racking,’ Katie said.

‘Yeah, it is,’ Fred said then looked over at Harry, ‘What else have you got planned?’

‘Well, I saw a bit of a movie that Dudley was watching once. These kids were trouble makers at a private school. They got into the headmaster’s office, removed all his furniture, everything, then they placed it outside, set up exactly like the office. I figured we could use brooms and levitation charms to get everything out. That window that is up high is big enough to get the desk out.’

‘Brilliant, we’ll set that up in a few days, it will need all of us to pull that off though,’ George said.

‘Yeah, some to get into the office then levitate it out to the others,’ Fred said.

‘You’ve been in there the most Harry, do you have the layout memorised?’

‘Yes, I know it,’ Harry jumped when there was a thump at the door.

‘Mr Potter, its Professor Flitwick.’

‘Can you prove that Professor,’ Ron called.

‘I had my uncle see to Harry then escorted him to Gringotts.’

Lee unsealed the room, Flitwick along with five other goblins, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout and Pomfrey entered the room.

‘Did you get the person?’ Harry asked nervously.

‘Yes, Moody and Dumbledore weren’t not the real ones, they were polyjuiced. Our warrior friends took care of them, with only a few minor injuries,’ Filius said.

‘We called the aurors, they have escorted Peter Pettigrew and Barty Crouch junior to the ministry.’ Minerva said.

‘If that wasn’t Dumbledore, then where is he?’ Neville asked.

The group who had been protecting Harry all noticed the staff looked sombre, ‘What?’

‘The headmaster is dead, looks like he died some time ago, we believe at least two years,’ Minerva said sadly.

‘The minister will be here soon to find out what has been going on, which means he will need to question everyone but more Harry than the other students,’ Filius said.

‘So no one picked up that it wasn’t him?’ Lee asked.

‘No, it seems they studied Albus enough to know how to act like him,’ Minerva started at the flash of bright red flames, then Fawkes was standing in front of Harry, singing.

‘Hi Fawkes, did you know?’

The phoenix nodded, but it trilled a sad note before landing on Harry’s shoulder, ‘Fawkes has picked his new owner,’ Luna smiled then patted the bird.

‘It seems Miss Lovegood is right. Even though it’s late, I doubt we will get to bed for a while. You all have permission to stay in here, if you wish, just conjure enough beds so you all have one. Boys, behave.’

‘Yes Professor,’ Fred, George, Lee, Ron, Neville and Harry said as they stared at their head of house. The goblins and the teachers left before Lee sealed the door again, but this time they were more relaxed.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

Lee, Fred and George conjured bed, so even though it was a little squashed, no one minded. Harry and Luna went to one of the new beds where Harry fell asleep instantly.

‘I knew he was forcing himself to stay awake, he wanted to know it was over before he could relax,’ Ron said.

‘He’ll be fine now Ron, the soul is gone, he has more power and two death eaters have been taken care of,’ Neville said.

‘Hey, Pettigrew was one of them, do you think it means Snuffles will finally get his name clear?’ Ron asked.

‘If he is questioned using the truth potion then they will realise it was Pettigrew that killed those muggles…’ Fred said.

‘…and set the Potters up,’ George said.

‘What are you lot on about?’ Angelina asked.

‘Sirius Black is innocent, my rat Scabbers was an animagus, Peter Pettigrew. Harry lives with his godfather now, he basically blackmailed Dumbledore, even if it wasn’t the real Dumbledore.’

‘Ron, Hermione and Harry saw proof, at the end of last year. Ron was grabbed by a dog who dragged him into the shrieking shack,’ Fred said.

‘Harry and Hermione ran after him, where they found Sirius Black, he was the dog,’ George said.

‘Well, Lupin turned up who had taken the map off Harry, he saw the name Peter Pettigrew on it so he knew something was going on,’ Ron said.

‘After a lot of talking and magic Harry heard the truth, Peter was the secret keeper for his family,’ Fred said.

‘He let Moldyshorts into the Potters home. When he ran Sirius went after him, he was the one that killed those muggles to set Sirius up,’ George said.

‘We tried to tell Fudge, he refused to believe us, Snape said we were confunded since he hated Harry’s dad and Sirius,’ Ron said.

‘Sirius had to go into hiding, Harry and Hermione helped him escape on Buckbeak,’ Fred said.

‘Dumbledore organised the order of the phoenix, they used the old Black home, so we got to hear the full story and meet Sirius,’ George said.

‘He’s a good bloke and if you’re wondering why he slashed the portrait, he was after Scabbers. It’s why he tried to break in during the Halloween feast, he knew we would all be down in the school. He wasn’t going to put any of us in danger, but he knew Peter would fight. Scabbers took off after the second time, he was hiding in Hagrid’s cabin, away from Sirius,’ Ron said.

‘So after all this and this Peter Pettigrew was caught, Harry’s godfather might finally get his name cleared,’ Katie said.

‘I sent a letter to my gran, she was taking the information to Madam Bones, now with this, I think they will finally give the man a trial.’

‘You mean he wasn’t given a trial?’ Alicia asked.

‘No, he was just sent straight to Azkaban,’ Ron said.

‘So even though this Dumbledore wasn’t real, he never helped Sirius,’ Fred said.

‘Yeah, as chief warlock he could have ordered Sirius to stand trial, like he did for Snape,’ George said.

‘He goes out on a limb for Snape saying he was Dumbledore’s spy so Snape is allowed to go free, yet Sirius isn’t asked one question,’ Ron said.

‘Even though this was a fake Dumbledore, the real one still left Harry with those abusive muggles,’ Fred said.

‘And didn’t bother to help Sirius,’ George said.

‘So between what happened here, and gran, we’re hoping that they will give Sirius a trial then Harry can finally live with his real family, one that loves him,’ Neville said.

‘Well, since that was a fake Dumbledore, we can do that prank Harry mentioned,’ Lee said.

‘We could do Snape instead,’ Ron grinned.

‘Now that will be hard, he lives in the dungeons with no windows,’ Neville said.

‘We’ll figure out a way, but it will take all of us to make sure Snape isn’t anywhere near his rooms while we try to break in,’ Fred said.

‘Let’s get some sleep, oh and anyone that snores, silencing charms please, especially you Ron,’ George said.

The group all headed to different beds, Ron did cast a silencing charm around his bed before the lights were extinguished.

The following morning the girls went to their dorm rooms, Ginny showered first before walking Luna back to Ravenclaw tower. Harry, Ron and Neville went to the Gryffindor boy’s showers but he told Luna he would meet her outside the great hall so they could have breakfast together.

Even though the danger was over, the Weasley twins, the girls from the quidditch team, Lee, Ron, Ginny and Neville still surrounded Harry as they walked down through the castle. They got looks from a lot of people, some suspicious as if they knew whatever happened the previous night then this group around Harry Potter was involved.

Harry grinned when he saw Luna who joined him then they joined hands before they all walked into the great hall. Harry couldn’t stop smiling at Luna as she sat on his lap at the Gryffindor table.

‘Hey, what happens with the triwizard tournament now?’ Ron asked.

‘It was Dumbledore that pushed for it, yet it wasn’t really him,’ Fred said.

‘It was only here so it would get Harry to Voldyshorts,’ George said.

‘Maybe McGonagall will mention it, but the other two schools are still here,’ Lee gestured towards the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables where the Beauxbatons and Durmstrange students were sitting.

‘I suppose we’ll find out, sooner or later,’ Neville said.

Right at the end of breakfast McGonagall called for quiet, she didn’t go into details about exactly what had taken place the previous night. She had informed everyone that Albus Dumbledore had died around two years ago and the man that was here was a death eater using polyjuice potion, same with the man who was thought to be Mad-eye Moody. She went on to explain that classes were suspended for a week, she also said that the triwizard tournament was cancelled since it was only organised to kidnap a student and aid the death eaters in trying to resurrect Voldemort. The students screamed or shuddered at hearing the name, all accept a group of Gryffindor's and one Ravenclaw. But many students had looked towards Harry Potter when McGonagall mentioned kidnapping of a student. McGonagall went on to explained that since the students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrange were still there, they were going to have an entertaining night with the three schools over the course of three nights, one night for each school could show their talent and everyone could enjoy themselves. She only did that because of how much preparation and practice the students had done to be ready. After that she dismissed everyone before she went back to speaking with some of the other teachers.

‘What I don’t get Minerva is why Mr Potter did not go to you about this information,’ Pomona said.

‘I can answer that,’ Filius said.

‘Then please do Filius.’

‘He said you support Albus, he also said you never helped before and lastly he said you were with Albus when you placed Harry, as a baby on a doorstep with people who hated our kind. He was told he was walking by that age yet he was left there, like he was a piece of rubbish. He told me those people, the muggles he lived with have been arrested for child abuse, and that is the reason he stopped trusting both you and Albus, Minerva. I was shocked to hear that the-boy-who-lived was left on a doorstep in the middle of the night.’

‘I did not want to be involved, Albus made up his mind that Harry was to remain with Lily’s sister.’

‘But a doorstep Minerva, if Lily was alive she would curse the pair of you, she was very talented,’ Filius said, he did not hide how upset he was.

‘I have no excuse except to say I did trust Albus, I know now that trusting that man was wrong. I asked Albus many times how Harry was when he was young, he always explained that he was well cared for, that his family loved him. He is not the man I used to know, but I have no idea why he changed so much.’

‘He liked power Minerva, so even though he turned down the job of minister, he had the power over every student in this country’s magical world. He had a lot of influence over them and had a way to get most to trust him. I was forced to obey him due to an unbreakable vow, but some of the things he asked me to do could be considered dark or at least borderline dark,’ Severus said, ‘Even though I did despise James Potter, I cared for Lily, I was going to make sure her son was safe. Albus decided that I should play the part of hating the-boy-who-lived, that way when the dark lord returned then the death eaters would believe I was still loyal to the dark forces. I went to Albus about my suspicions when I first saw Potter, he was too small and too thin, I also noticed faint bruises on his arm during my first class with him. Albus forbid me to mention it again.’

‘I was also under an unbreakable vow, I was to treat Harry but never tell anyone what I found. His file was sealed, by Albus,’ Poppy said, ‘For some reason he did not want anyone to know what that boy went through, I wasn’t even allowed to fix his old injuries, just the new ones.’

‘He was willing to sacrifice Harry so he did not want the boy to have a decent life which would make Harry want to live, not die,’ Filius said.

‘I believe we all might begin to hear stories about Albus Dumbledore, but this time the truth will come out and none of it will be good,’ Minerva sighed. She had made mistakes, and every mistake could be traced back to her belief and trust in Albus Dumbledore.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

The ministry was in an uproar, first that two death eaters who were supposed to be dead was under polyjuice potion posing as Albus Dumbledore and Alastor Moody. Between Augusta Longbottom and Amelia Bones they were able to pass a law for the Wizengamot to question every employee at the ministry that included the minister, law enforcement officers, unspeakables, and the governors of Hogwarts, using veritaserum. It would be the only way to get the truth.

After questioning Crouch and Pettigrew, Augusta forced the wizengamot to give Sirius Black a trial, which was backed by the majority of the wizengamot, especially now half was gone due to their support of Voldemort, some was found to have the dark mark. Fudge was also called before the wizengamot, after hours of arguing he was finally sacked as minister for magic, but the surprise had been when all members voted for one man to become minister, a man that wasn’t a member of the wizengamot, but a man that was known to be honest and trustworthy. That man was Arthur Weasley. He contacted Sirius then with Kingsley and Tonks, they brought him into the ministry where a few questioned under veritaserum proved he was innocent. While he was at the ministry, Sirius Black made sure he was still Harry’s legal guardian. It did not matter that Harry was emancipated, they only did that so Harry could leave the Dursley’s, both wanted to be a family, now they finally could.

Amelia Bones took some of her aurors to Hogwarts ready to question the staff and students. She had approval to question all using the truth potion, it was time to weed out any supporters of Voldemort, which included students. Everyone decided it was time to make their world safe, for everyone.

Harry, Luna and their friends were all sitting in the room of requirement, even though the imposters were gone, they wanted to stick together until they got word that everything at Hogwarts was safe.

‘All students are to come to the great hall immediately,’ Minerva McGonagall was heard all over the school.

‘I wonder what’s going on,’ Neville said.

‘I’d say we’re about to find out,’ Ron said.

‘Let’s hope its good news for a change,’ Harry said as he stood, he pulled Luna to her feet then the group left the room of requirement.

‘That’s an auror,’ Fred pointed.

‘There’s another,’ George said.

‘McGonagall did say they would come here to question everyone,’ Lee said.

‘Especially Harry,’ Neville glanced at his friend who seemed to interested in his girlfriend, the friends were getting used to Harry and Luna, and the way they acted.

Students from all over Hogwarts gathered in the great hall, but again Luna sat with Harry at the Gryffindor table.

‘As I’m sure you have all seen, we have aurors at the school. Madam Bones, the head of the department of magical law brought aurors to investigate some of the disturbing actions that have happened over the last few years. Before we get to that, I wish to inform you that between Madam Bones and Lady Longbottom they were able to get a new law passed. Every person who works for the ministry was questioned under the influence of veritaserum, there were dozens of death eaters and supporters of Voldemort found, who are now in Azkaban,’ Minerva smiled at the students who cheered, the only students who didn’t were the Slytherin’s, who all seemed worried. She knew they should be worried, it was time to find out exactly which students followed the dark arts, ‘On some good news, Cornelius Fudge was sacked as minister for magic, a new minister was elected,’ she gestured towards the door.

All the students turned to face the door, Arthur Weasley in the minister’s robes walked into the hall followed by four aurors.

‘Dad,’ Ron’s eyes went wide.

‘Dad’s the minister,’ Ginny grinned, then cheered along with all their friends, but the Weasley family were the loudest.

‘Way to go dad,’ Fred and George yelled together making everyone laugh but the continued to cheer, all except the Slytherin’s.

‘Thank you for that warm welcome, even if my children went a bit far, though I am used to their antics,’ Arthur smiled at the students, he winked at his children, ‘Yes, we have cleaned the ministry of magic of anyone that supports the dark arts, some were sent straight to Azkaban after being questioned, some had their magic bound for the duration of their sentences. Now all this good news came about due to one person,’ Arthur glanced at the Gryffindor table, ‘Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived,’ Arthur smiled, ‘Harry went to Professor Flitwick with some very important information, that information led to the capture of two death eaters inside this school. Thanks to the help of the goblins that this was done without anyone being injured. This information is classified, so I ask any of Harry’s friends that was informed to keep this to themselves.’

‘We promise Mr Weasley, sorry, we promise…Minister,’ Harry smiled up at the man.

Arthur smiled again, ‘Very good, now apart from the aurors conducting their investigation, which includes questioning everyone inside this castle, I have some wonderful news to pass on,’ Arthur looked over all the students before his eyes rested on Harry, ‘A great injustice was done the night that James and Lily Potter was murdered. A man whom was thought to be their betrayer was found innocent of all charges in front of the wizengamot, Sirius Black, Harry Potter’s godfather was set up by the real man who betrayed the Potters, Peter Pettigrew,’ Arthur gestured to the doors when one of the aurors opened it, Sirius walked in, heading straight for Harry, ‘A family united, I can’t think of anything better.’

‘Sirius,’ Harry yelled then ran to his godfather.

‘It was all thanks to you and Neville, his letter to his grandmother is what got the ball rolling,’ Sirius kissed Harry’s head then held out his hand to Neville, who stood and shook it, ‘Thank you Neville, your parent’s would be very proud of the man you are becoming. Just remember, your father was friends with the marauders, it’s time you showed just what a Potter and a Longbottom can do when they work together.’

‘Oh no.’

All eyes turned to the staff table, ‘Is something wrong Professor McGonagall?’ Arthur asked but he couldn’t help smiling.

‘The marauders caused destruction and mayhem, Sirius being the worst, James wasn’t far behind, even Frank caused problems. It looks like we’re about to have the new generation of marauders causing trouble in this school. I thought your sons was bad enough, Minister.’

‘If we cause any damage I will pay for it Mini,’ Sirius smirked, ‘But from what I’ve heard they have already played a few pranks worthy of the original marauders.’

‘They did Black, they destroyed my classroom, though I could not prove it was them.’

Harry stood, ‘Actually, it was me that did that, using a muggle method. We knew you could reverse anything done with magic, but in all fairness, it was my mother that gave me the idea. She had a diary filled with charms but also her own idea’s for pranks.’

‘I knew Lily would be influenced by the marauders.’

‘Since all this is a cause for celebration, in one week’s time we are all going to enjoy watching the students put on a show. I just hope that you keep it decent,’ Arthur said, ‘Remember, it was thanks to Harry Potter who went to a teacher with his suspicions that led to our world being safer than it has been in many years, he was supported by the goblins, so I would like to remind all of you that yes we may be different from goblins and house elves, but we are all magical, it is time to put aside our differences and prejudices and treat everyone as we wish to be treated. 

‘There are always wars, whether it’s the magical world or the muggle world, there will be again. If we do what is right and not what is easy then all of us can have the lives we deserve. Yes, we lost many, during the first war that never really ended, until now, but we can prevent more from dying if we do the right thing. It is time that all of us join together to make a better world for everyone. So I wish to thank Harry Potter, Filius Flitwick and his goblin friends who has helped bring this about,’ Arthur and the staff began to applaud, then the rest of the students joined in. Luna on the other hand decided she did not want to clap, she turned to her boyfriend and snogged him, right there in front of the entire school, students, staff, aurors and the minister for magic. So the applause turned to cheers as the-boy-who-lived, was being thoroughly kissed by his girlfriend, for again helping to save their world.

The end:

I wish to thank everyone for reading, and hope I can continue to bring interesting stories for the fans of fanfiction.


End file.
